Supernatural High
by Halawen
Summary: On Hold Indefinitely - Kitsune Principal Simpson, and wife Christine a werefox, have founded a high school for supernatural beings. Among the students a jinn, cnetaurs, an arachne, a shapeshifter, a couple vampires & damphyr. Among the staff a mermaid, a weretiger and a virwyrven. What adventures await them? What dramas, tears and laughs will they share?
1. Welcome to Supernatural High

**Welcome readers to this new story, and great experiment! I have never written anything like this so hopefully you all like it. I do want to thank everyone that voted on some of the characters for this one, even though that was a long time ago. And a very special thank you to my dearest friend Christlove88 for her help.**

 **Legal: I do not own and am not associated with DeGrassi or Epitome.**

 **Important things to know:**

 **The most important thing to know** **: Is that I drew from many, many, many sources for the origin/backgrounds/aspects of pretty much all species mentioned in this story, a few I even made up. I did not use one source for any of the creatures in this so please do not PM me or review saying disputing it. I brought many sources together, including my own mind for what would work best for this story.**

 **Most of what you need to know about the characters will be revealed in the story, if not in this chapter in coming chapters. That includes their background, family and ages.**

 **Like the characters what you need to know of the worlds (yes I said worlds) is also in the story.**

 **So the other thing you'll need to know is how to pronounce some of the words, seeing as I invented a good deal of them for this story. The meanings (if one is needed) is in the chapter.**

 **Pronunciation Guide:**

 ***Caeleste (k-AYE-less-tay)**

 ***Kitsune (kit-SOON)**

 ***Anggitay (ahng-GEE-tay)**

 ***Anthrodrakonai (ahn-THROW-drah-koh-NYE)**

 ***Damphyr (dam-F-ear)**

 ***Lignumalis (lig-NOO-ma-less)**

 ***Virwyrvern (ver-WHY-vern)**

 ***** **Oread (OH-ree-ADD)**

 ***Spiltiko (sp-ill-tee-KOH)**

 ***Caelumalis (k-AYE-loo-ma-less)**

 ***Hyaenidae (HI-ni-DAY)**

 ***Teneskotadi (teh-neh-SKOH-tah-DEE)**

 ***Teneilios (teh-neh-EE-LEE-oh-s)**

 ***Bakru (bah-K-roo)**

 **Ch. 1 Welcome to Supernatural High**

 **(CLARE)**

"I don't see it, I'm not stepping through something I can't see, how am I supposed to know where it is?" Jake complains.

"It's there, just take Clare's hand, she'll guide you through," Mom insists.

"It's not there, there is nothing but air. Why would they even make a rift in the ravine, a really sketchy dark part of the ravine at that," Jake replies.

"It's not a rift it's a portal, an ingress, a doorway. Rifts happen, you cannot choose where they are, the doorways are created, and it was created here for the very reason that it is secluded. How do you think humans would react if they were to watch us suddenly disappear?" Mom questions.

"Okay fine, but I still don't see it, do you see it?" Jake asks me.

"See it no, I can feel it though, powerful magic right here," I tell him sticking my hand through. As my hand travels from this world to the other it disappears.

"Alright it's there," Jake says but squints his eyes like he's still trying to see it. "So, we just walk through?" He inquires.

"Actually, we have to jump it doesn't go to the ground, move that log over," I instruct my brother and father.

The two elves look at each other before going over and picking up the large log. Wood Elves are deceptively strong, and they move the log easily. Jake and I stand on it, hold hands and jump. Quicker than the blink of an eye we leave the ravine in Toronto and find ourselves on a lush deep green lawn, the grass is much darker than anything on earth. It's very soft though almost like silk. I look up, the sky goes from blue to orange and there appears to be two suns, one larger and one smaller. Yep, definitely not earth.

Before our parents come through they push our luggage through, of course the most important thing to me is on a light chain around my waist. The ornate purple and jeweled bottle is rarely not with me.

Just as our parents come through a woman approaches, she looks to be only a few years older than Jake and I. If she's from Earth she's certainly of some Asian descent, though given where we are I have no idea where she's from or what she is. She has long black hair, thin lips and eyes, but wears a warm and welcoming smile.

"Hello, you must be The Martin Family, welcome to Caeleste High. I'm Winnie and I'm one of the teachers," she says extending her hand to my parents and they shake it. "As a fellow Jinn I will also be Clare's mentor," Winnie smiles at me.

"How wonderful to meet another Jinn, so extraordinarily rare these days. I haven't seen another Jinn in a couple hundred years on Earth," Mom remarks.

"Yes, so many fled Earth and spread out," Winnie nods with the same sad look that Mom has. "It's one of the reasons this school is so important, we have several students that are some of the very last of their kind, as far as we know anyway. And as you know our founder and Principal is a kitsune."

"Amazing, I thought they were gone, but he's a true kitsune?" Dad asks.

"Indeed, and a wonderful man. Now then let's take care of the kid's luggage," Winnie says pointing to our bags and they vanish. "Don't worry your luggage is waiting in your rooms for you. If you'll all follow me I'll bring you to the auditorium, Principal Simpson is going to welcome the families, introduce the staff and then we'll give a tour of the grounds."

It's not hard to see the school building, it's very large, almost imposing and certainly looks nothing like the school Jake and I attended on Earth. We were both very excited to learn about Caeleste, a school for…well non-humans, what I suppose would be referred to by humans as supernatural beings. As we follow Winnie into the large school building, I see a centaur talking with an anggitay, and a faun family talking with a demon looking girl and her mom, while a family of sprites fly by my face. Yep, it's Supernatural High!

"Mom look is that an anthrodrakonai?" I question pointing to the boy that's half dragon.

"Indeed Clare, a Jade Anthrodrakonai to be exact, K.C. and his parents are possibly the last of his species, you know how very rare anthrodrakonai are at all," Winnie answers.

I see a lot more kids and families as we walk into the large auditorium, many of them look human, but they aren't. Jake and I look human too, we can pass for human without any kind of disguise or magic, but we aren't.

"I think this will be a wonderful place for you kids," Mom grins.

"Please mingle around a little, we aren't quite ready to start yet and I have a few more families to welcome," Winnie says and then she's gone. No _poof_ or puff of smoke, just blink and she's gone.

"I didn't know we could do that," I remark looking at my mom.

"I know Honey, we've been living with humans and blending in so long we've suppressed our powers. You hadn't learned much of your power when we moved to Toronto," Mom tells me with a regretful tone.

"Hey, I'm Adam," grins a slender boy with chocolate brown hair and freckles on his nose. He's wearing a large excited grin and his medium blue eyes sparkle with anticipation. "This is my brother Drew," Adam says pointing to the boy next to him. Adam and his brother look absolutely nothing alike. Drew has even darker hair and eyes, though his eyes are also blue. Drew however, has olive skin, he's taller and more muscular than his brother.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Clare and this is my brother Jake," I tell them as we shake the boy's hands.

"These are our parents, Audra and Omar," Adam introduces us.

"These are our parents Glen and Helen," Jake says. The parents smile at us and shake each other's hands, then they begin talking about the school and how they heard about it.

"So, what are you?" Drew asks.

"Dad and I are Lignumalis," Jake says proudly, of course Adam and Drew only furrow their brows, "Wood Elves."

"And Mom and I are jinn," I tell them.

"Cool, a real genie," Drew smiles.

"So, you guys are a mixed family?" Adam asks. Jake and I nod. "Us too, Dad and I are shapeshifters, Drew's a damphyr and Mom's human," Adam tells us.

"Wow, a living damphyr," I grin and Drew smiles.

I have lots of questions, I'm sure they do too but we're interrupted by a man asking everyone to find a seat. Jake and I sit with Drew and Adam, both sets of parents sit just behind us. When everyone else has found a seat, or in the case of some of the hybrids a place to stand, the man on stage begins speaking, even though he has no microphone we can hear him very clearly.

"Welcome families to Caeleste High, I am founder and Principal Archie Simpson. I want to thank all you families and students for being here in our inaugural year, and for making this all possible. Before I get to what this school is all about let me introduce our incredible staff, we are grateful to have them all. I begin with my beautiful wife Christine, a werefox, she is also co-founder of the school, the school nurse, counselor, cook and pretty much anything else we need. This is our daughter Emma, a werefox of course, I adopted Emma when I married her mom. Emma and Christine will be mentoring our Were and Shifter students. Emma is our science teacher, she also teaches world and species relations and diplomacy with Mr. Dominic Perino. I believe that to be a vital class in these times, and to this school as we want all our students to be ambassadors, not just for their species but for all species. Behind me is our vampire teacher, Dominic Perino. He is over 1500 years old, he brings us many centuries of Earth knowledge and will be mentoring our vampire students as well as our damphyr student. Dom along with teaching the class with Emma next semester, is our social studies and history teacher. He will also be living in the Boy's Dorm as one of our dorm dads."

As he was introducing everyone they stood so we knew who they were. Christine and Emma got up and stood right next to Mr. Simpson. Christine is short with short blonde hair, Emma on the other hand is tall and skinny with long blonde hair. I didn't even see Mr. Perino move, suddenly he was standing next to and just behind Mr. Simpson. If you didn't know he was a 1500-year-old vampire you wouldn't be able to tell, he looks maybe 30. Dark hair and angular features, his eyes, even from back here seem extremely dark. When Mr. Perino sits down again Winnie stands.

"Most of you were greeted by our jinn teacher Miss Winnie Oh. In addition to being the mentor to our only jinn student, she will be helping to mentor our winged students and those of hybrid nature. Winnie will be living in the Girl's Dorm as one of our dorm moms. Winnie is also our music and media immersion teacher. When the school was a fresh idea in our mind I traveled to the mountains of Canada to ask these two to come to the school and teach. Darryl Armstrong and Elstrini Dawes. Armstrong is a cave dwarf from a very ancient line. Likewise, Dawes is from a family of cave elves kin to Armstrong's cave dwarf clan. Armstrong will be staying in the Boy's Dorm and Dawes in the Girl's Dorm as dorm parents. Armstrong is our math, smithing and metallurgy teacher. Dawes is our art and ELA teacher, and they will both be mentoring all our students of the all the Fae species."

The Dwarf was not quite what I was expecting, not three feet tall and square with a beard. Shorter than everyone else on stage sure, and plumper, no beard or facial hair at all though. He does have short dark hair, looks stout, muscular and brawny with skin the color of mocha. Dawes is much taller and thinner as most elves are, but she is shorter than Dad and Jake, I suppose that makes sense for a cave elf She has creamy skin and long hair the color of honey, sharper and thinner features than the dwarf. When they sit down two young men stand up, one is tall, lean and muscular with dark hair and eyes. The other has sandy hair, he's a bit shorter, with light eyes and fair skin.

"This is Sean, a pureblood werewolf, and Jay one of the last surviving weretigers as well as a co-founder of the school. They will be mentoring the Weres and Shifters along with Emma and Christine. Sean also teaches mechanics & technology, Jay teaches photography and the two of them together teach business. Spinner and Paige Mason come to us from the Pacific Ocean. Our Finfolk teachers will mentor all our water beings, they teach water sports together. In addition to that Spinner teaches law, human and non-human and Paige teaches fashion."

The mermaid and merman, or Finfolk as they prefer to be called, are a lovely couple. I can see they are married by the way they look at each other, and I know Finfolk mate for life. Spinner is muscular with medium brown hair and square jaw. Paige has long honey-blonde or light brown hair with a round face, she's voluptuous and thin. Of course, they are on land and therefore have legs and not fins. When they sit down a being the likes of which I have never seen or even heard of stands. He's at least 6'5 with great silvery blue skin, he has horns and wings, but looks human otherwise. His height I'm sure adds to his slight figure though it's easy to see his toned and muscular body from here. He's got long dark hair that he's braided and lays over one shoulder.

"I'm very pleased to have Leland at our school to teach. Few beings from any world have ever even heard of the Virwyrvern let alone seen one. Leland will be mentoring our winged students and those of hybrid nature, along with Winnie. He also teaches outdoor sports, all world geography, and tracking and concealment. We have a terrific staff and an incredible mix for our student body this year, including my very own son Jack. This school was born from the idea and the need to foster relations and goodwill between species and worlds. To come together as beings of all kinds and not to persecute those that you don't understand or not of your kind. We are so much stronger together than splintered apart across the worlds. That is what we hope to impart this year, as well as teaching all our students their heritage, the heritage of all the species represented here. And to live to their fullest abilities and powers, to cultivate those abilities to help themselves, their families, their communities and the worlds."

Everyone claps for this and when the applause dies down a little Principal Simpson invites everyone on a tour of the school grounds. We tour the school building first, we see the main dining hall where Simpson tells us we'll be eating lunch and sometimes other meals. Behind the dining hall is the large kitchen, all students take turns helping in the kitchen. There's the gym, and a larger pool than I've ever seen, bigger than an Olympic sized pool. Classrooms on the first, second and 3rd floors, stairs and an elevator, centaurs don't do stairs very well and I'm pretty sure the anthrodrakonai can't either, or some of the others.

After looking at the school building we're taken outside where there is a large lawn and sports field. To the left of the yard is the Girl's Dorm, the right the Boy's Dorm, behind the sports field are the faculty houses, Paige and Spinner in one house closest to the Girl's Dorm. Next to them is where Mr. Simpson, Christine, Emma and Jack live. Jay and Sean have a house next to them and Leland has a small but very tall house next to them. We also see lots of forest surrounding the school, mountains in the distance. Just beyond the faculty houses and some forest is a lake with purplish blue water. Then there's the "shield" as Simpson called it, he says it keeps the school hidden, because not everyone would like a school where students of different species learn together.

"Parents if you'll please come with me back to the auditorium we'll be happy to answer any questions you may have, and address any concerns. Students will follow their dorm parents into the dorms for a tour and to see their rooms," Simpson announces when we're back at the school. While Jake and the boys follow Dom and Armstrong to their dorm, we follow Winnie and Dawes to the Girl's dorm.

"Welcome to your home for the next several months girls," Winnie says as we walk in, the large double doors lead right to a stairway. "You can see part of the living room and kitchen from here, before we see those we're going to go downstairs to the basement area. Jenna, Ellie there's no elevator so I'll get you down there."

The rest of us follow Dawes down the stairs to the basement. We come into a laundry room with cement floors and stone walls. Jenna, Ellie and Miss Oh are already down here. To our left is a wall of washing machines with drying racks, to the right a wall of dryers with tables for folding clothes. We follow Dawes through a doorway to what appears to be a storage room. There's two large fridges, two chest freezers and shelves stocked with food and spices like a giant pantry. There are also a few empty shelves in the room Dawes explains are in case we need to store things. We follow Dawes through yet another door.

"This is my room," Dawes tells us. The room has stone floors and walls, the ceiling is lower than in the basement. The room doesn't feel claustrophobic though, it feels cozy. It feels very much like a cave, but she did spend her life in a cave so I'm sure it feels like home to her. She has a bed, dresser, armchair and bookshelf, no windows but again that makes sense for a cave. A door leads to a washroom, we don't go in but we can see it from here and see that it's got stone floors and walls too.

"Alright back to the ground floor," Winnie says and then she, Jenna and Ellie vanish.

When we get back to the ground floor they are waiting for us in the living room. We see the kitchen first, other than being more open than the average kitchen it's a typical kitchen. Oven, stove, sink dishwasher, fridge, counter space, cupboards. The only thing that isn't in a typical kitchen/dining room are the four long rectangular tables in an L-shape for dining. There's chairs around most of it but also open spaces for Jenna, Ellie and anyone else that doesn't want to sit while dining. The living room is open to the kitchen and dining room. The living room has a TV corner with a sectional sofa, next to that a reading space with a big bookshelf and soft chairs, in the corner a fireplace with more seating.

"Jenna, Ellie your space is right through here," Winnie smiles opening large double doors.

"This is great," Jenna smiles as she Ellie enter the room first.

The rest of us follow them in, we first come into a washroom area of sorts, it has one side that's an open shower area, the other a water closet, two sinks on the outside. Through that is the bedroom area, it's open and each side is a mirror image of the other. No beds but many pillows and blankets for them to lie on, and a small closet area. They don't need much as both can really only wear clothes on the top half of their body, at least I think.

"Your area continues out here," Dawes says opening double doors to the outside.

We come to a sort of outdoor room, on each side a natural stable of sorts. On Jenna's side it's portioned off by shrubs and has a soft grass bed, a willow tree offering a natural curtain. On Ellie's side a boulder that's been carved out to be mostly hollow and makes a sort of cave. There's a wall of shrubs around them but a good sized open area for the two of them to move and run.

"This is amazing, almost like home," Ellie grins.

"We want you all to feel at home here," Winnie smiles, "and did our best to make sure all your rooms will feel a little like home."

 **(OWEN)**

"You kids be safe, watch out for your brother," Mom says hugging me tightly.

"Mom, we're in a shielded school with a genie, a werewolf, a weretiger and humanoid wyvern thing, we'll be fine."

"Virwyvern Honey, and I know that I meant with the other kids."

"I'll look out for Tris, I always do," I assure her.

After the boys and girls split up to tour the dorms the parents came to see our rooms. I was really happy to find out Tris and I were not rooming together, I feared that they might do that because we're siblings. Tris is on the second floor and I'm on the fourth floor. The parents are about to leave and so they're all saying goodbye, so we're all gathered in front of the school again.

I hug Dad, Mom hugs Tris about three times and the parents are escorted away. Winnie goes with them, I'm assuming to get them all back to wherever they came from. All of us students follow Simpson and the other teachers into the large dining hall for our welcome dinner. Everyone gets food and sits down, Winnie joins us after a short time and sits with the teachers near the front.

"Welcome students, you met all of us earlier and I'm sure some of you met while touring the school, but I'd like you all to introduce yourselves. Tell us your name and tell everyone your species and anything else you'd like to share about yourself," Simpson tells us. He points to me, sitting at one end of the first table so I guess I'm starting.

"I'm Owen Milligan," I say standing up, "werepanther." I sit back down, Fitz is next to me and he stands up.

"Fitz, just Fitz. Canine Claudoshifter," he says and sits down again. A blonde girl a couple tables away raises her hand and Simpson nods to her.

"What's a Claudoshifter?"

"A Claudoshifter is a type of Were-creature, however Were's can only change into one single animal of one type. Claudoshifters can change into any animal of the same family. Fitz as a Canine Claudoshifter can shift into any type of canine from the largest wolf to the smallest puppy," Simpson explains and Fitz nods.

"Drew," he says standing, "damphyr."

"I think you'd better explain what a damphyr is," Adam says to his brother before he sits down again.

"Human, vampire hybrid. My mom is human and my birth father was vampire," Drew explains and sits down.

"Damphyrs are exceedingly rare because the mother must be human, must be willing to be impregnated by a vampire. To drink his blood for the entire pregnancy, and the father ultimately sacrifices himself for the child," Dom explains. Some of the other students look at Drew and begin whispering, at least until Leland shouts at them to be quiet and they all shut up.

"Adam, shapeshifter," he says without standing up.

"Can you change into any animal?" Tris asks from two tables away.

"Any animal, including people but they are far more complicated, I've only tried it once."

"Clare," she says standing, she needs to she's short, "jinn."

"So, if I capture your bottle and rub it will that make you my slave?" Dallas asks from across the room.

"That's a myth, started by humans of course. I wouldn't recommend trying make my sister your anything. One thing the myth wasn't lying about is that jinn have a lot of power," Jake comments from the next table.

"That's right Jake, like many of us here our true heritage is very different from the myths perpetrated by humans," Winnie smiles.

"Jenna, anggitay; that's a female centaur," she announces from the end of our table, though we already knew she was a female centaur just by looking at her.

"Maya, I'm a sprite," she tells us standing up and then with a small flash turns very small which must be her normal size. She then turns human size again

"Ashley, I'm a siren and to be clear we're nymphs of the sea and an entirely female race. Sailors were lured by the siren song for breeding, when sailors began crashing on rocks and dying the human stories turned sirens into monsters."

"Anya, I'm an Oread that's a nymph of the mountains."

"Oreads are closely related to Cave Dwarves and Spiltiko like me, that's Cave Elves," Dawes enlightens us.

"Dave, satyr," he tells us but I'm pretty sure everyone knew that as soon as they saw him.

"Wesley, I prefer to be called Wes. I'm a Caelumalis, that's a sky elf."

"I'm an arachne," Ellie says from the next table over. "That's a…"

"Human and spider hybrid," Luke speaks up from next to her, "we can tell." He is right, she's a girl from the waist up and spider from the waist down. A very large human-sized spider from the waist down that is. She's got eight legs, and arms of course, I wonder if she can make webs.

"Luke, my sister and I are kelpies. Some people call us water horses. We can look human for a while but this is not our natural form," Luke informs the room with a proud smile.

"Jake, my dad and I are Lignumalis, Wood Elves."

"Katie, I'm a sprite like my sister Maya, and I'm not making myself small. And don't even think of calling us pixies."

"Alli, I'm a Succubus," she says with a grin. Looking at the girl that should have been obvious. She's got sort of tattered bat-like wings, horns on her head the shape of a heart and a tail.

"Eli, vampire," he says without standing up or hardly looking up.

"Jack, I'm a werefox like my mom and sister but with four tails because my dad's a kitsune."

"Caitlin, seraph," says the girl with white semi-birdlike wings and short light brown hair.

"Connor, centaur," he tells us from the head of the table, of course we knew that by looking at him.

"Werepanther, like my brother Owen said," Tris speaks up. He stands and waves to everyone with that big smile of his.

"Toby, troll of the Cliffside Cave Clan."

"Holly J, faun," she tells us but that was obvious.

"Becky, like my brother said we're kelpies," she says without getting up and looks around the room sort of glancing at everyone.

"Terri, I'm a mermaid, or Finfolk."

"Zig, vampire."

"Bianca I'm a Pyrad, that's a Fire Nymph."

"Like that wasn't obvious," Becky comments. She says it rudely but she's not wrong, if you look at Bianca that should be easy to figure out. She's got redish skin, not like a Native American red, like a translucent scarlet red, her eyes are red and she's made small wings of flame appear on her back at will.

"K.C., I'm an anthrodrakonai, Jade to be exact, and one of the last," he says sadly.

"Alexa, harpy and the myths about us are mostly wrong too," she tells us but she does so with a smile. Gotta say she does look like a harpy, she has bird talons and large bird wings but other than that she's a pretty cute girl.

"Fiona, Nixie. It's a kind of water fairy," she explains when everyone looks confused. She has deep green hair, skin the color of a fresh lake, green lips and eyes like the early morning sky.

"Lucas, and that's Jane my sister. We're Claudoshifters like Fitz but we're Hyaenidae Claudoshifters, that's the Hyena family."

"What he said," Jane remarks rolling her eyes.

"Dallas, you know what I am," comments the cocky centaur.

"Tori, I'm an elf, Teneskotadi to be exact," she tells us but doesn't elaborate.

"Dark Elf," Winnie enlightens the rest of us.

"Imogen, I'm a Sun Elf or Teneilios is our proper name."

"J.T., I'm a Bakru we're a type of gnome."

"Which is part of the Fae family," Winnie says.

"He doesn't look much like a gnome," Fitz whispers to me.

"No, he doesn't," I agree. J.T. has a human face and neck but his arms and probably more of him is wood, sort of like a humanoid plant.

"Johnny, weregriffin."

"Cool, I should try a griffin, never tried a griffin before," Adam comments.

"Grace, I'm a wereleopard."

"Craig, I think it's pretty obvious what I am," he says. Considering he's human from the waist up and an octopus from the waist down it's very obvious but I have no idea what he's called.

"Obvious yes Craig, but it might be good for everyone to know your species is Cephlanoid," Paige comments.

"I'm Mia, I'm a Xana, another type of water fairy."

"And I'm Marco, a Gonven," he explains. I though he might be an incubus. He has small horns and a tail, but his dark wings are more bird like. Sort of like a crow's, dark with feathers it looks like. He does have thin pointed ears, like many of the elves here.

"Again welcome to all of you, I think this will be a wonderful year," Simpson smiles.

 **Update soon, will pick up from about here in someone else's pov as the school rules are explained and the students go back to their rooms for their first night at the school. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter even though it was a lot of explanation. Next story updated is** _ **Best Thing that Never Happened.**_


	2. The Suns are Wild & Just in Front of Me

**One A/N I didn't mention last time is that Adam is a boy and not trans in this. Because he's a shifter and he could just shift to a male body.**

 **Okay, hope you all enjoy chapter two.**

 **Pronunciation Guide:**

 ***Daemonium (DAY-mon-eeum)**

 ***Girenkinjutsu (gear-en-kin-JHOOT-soo)**

 **Ch. 2 The Suns are Wild & Just in Front of Me**

 **(ADAM)**

"I know some of you were homeschooled on Earth and others attended school, whether on Earth with humans or a school with others of your race, but Caeleste High School is different than any other school on any world. There are still rules at this school, some of them you will be familiar with, and some may be new to you. Rule number one, do not intentionally harm any living thing on school grounds. Disagreements and fights will happen, we know that, but do not gang up on each other or use your abilities or powers for an unfair advantage to solve a disagreement. If you have an issue with anyone, staff or student you can speak to Christine or any of the staff. Rule number two, breaking of the rules, failure to attend classes, disrespect of the school, land, students or staff will result in disciplinary action. Multiple offenses will result in expulsion. That's it, those are the rules. Be respectful to the students and the staff, be respectful of the school, the land and everything in it or on it. We know that their will be relationships, and hookups, as long as all parties are consenting and smart about it we have no issues with it. We also understand that age is not the same as it is for humans. Many of the species here live for hundreds or thousands of years, I myself spent my first 47 years as a fox. And because of this we have no rule or qualms about students dating staff, again as long as both people are consenting. Now, enjoy the rest of your dinner, I've done enough talking," Principle Simpson says before finally sitting down.

"We can date teachers huh?" Owen grins wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Paige is hot."

"She's also married, Finfolk mate for life," Clare speaks up from my side.

"Emma's hot too, and so is Winnie," Owen shrugs.

"Did you and Jake go to a human school back home?" I ask Clare.

"Yeah, it was kind of boring and I had to suppress my powers, not always the easiest thing. I sometimes did something unintentionally, humans only see and believe what they want to though. I hated hiding my bottle in my backpack, making sure no one saw it, that was probably the hardest."

"Why do you carry the bottle around with you anyway?" Fitz questions with a mouth full of food.

"It's my sanctuary, I can go into it any time. No one can take it or move it, even if I'm in the bottle, without my knowing," she informs us.

"So, you could just go into it right now?" Jenna inquires.

In response Clare disappears and her purple and ornate bottle is left in her place. Everyone not siting next to her peeks over to see the bottle and see that she's gone.

"Well damn, that would make arguing with her hard," Owen comments and then all of a sudden Clare is back in her seat.

"How come there was no smoke?" Fitz asks.

"I could make smoke, I just didn't think you'd want it on the food," Clare responds.

"Yeah, thanks that would not have been pleasant," I comment.

We start talking about the school and the teachers, and some of the students not sitting at our table. When dinner is finished we go back to the dorms to get settled. I have a room on the third floor of the boy's dorm, a room I share with Dave, Eli and Jake. We have the most people in our room but it's still pretty spacious. Drew is on the fourth floor in a room with Fitz and Owen.

"Guess I should unpack," Dave says going to his to bed against the wall. His hoofs clack against the wooden floor in our room as he walks.

I walk to my bed next to Dave's and sit on the red comforter. When Armstrong and Dom showed us the dorm earlier they said they did their best to make sure everyone was comfortable. They did do a great job, even personalizing our beds to what we like or are used to. Dave has a simple bed with earth tone bedding. I have a wood frame bed with red and grey bedding, Eli has an ornate black iron bed with black bedding and a red pillow. Jake has a natural wood bed, made from logs it looks like, with plaid bedding. We have the whole half of this floor, each of us has a dresser next to their bed. We also have a large washroom with everything we need. Each room has a washroom, of some sort, attached which is nice.

"Do you have any clothes that aren't black?" Jake asks looking at the clothes laid out on Eli's bed.

"Some of them are grey," Eli shrugs as he begins putting his clothes in his black dresser.

"So, you were turned vampire and then went all gloomy?" Dave questions.

"No, I was like this before I was turned," Eli responds.

"Weird," Dave says. He says it quietly but I'm sure Eli still heard him.

"I didn't see your parents at orientation," I comment to Eli. He and Dave have finished putting away their clothes. Of course, Dave only wears shirts and jackets and things on top, and Eli moves very swiftly.

"They weren't there. When I was first turned the hunger was too great, I left so I wouldn't hurt them. I haven't seen them in two years."

"Shouldn't whoever turned you teach you to control the hunger?" I question.

"Another story for another time," Eli says simply.

"So, if you're parents weren't there how'd you find out about the school?" Jake inquires.

"Emma, she found me feeding in the woods one night. She told me about the school, I didn't think it was a good idea until she told me Dom was teaching, even to a young vampire like myself he's a legend," Eli tells us.

"Really? That's pretty cool that we have a vampire legend here," Dave grins. "My dad knew Simpson and he told us about the school."

"I don't know how our parents heard about the school, they just told us one evening about the school. They thought it would be good since we're a blended family of two different species, not a widely accepted thing," Jake comments.

"Yeah, no kidding we've had to hide most of our lives. Dad says we lived with my birth Mom's family when I was a baby before I could control the shifting. I don't remember though, and we left when I was two, Dad still won't tell me why. And then he met Mom, she's a human, a lot of weres and shifters do marry humans but that doesn't mean the community accepts them. And then there's Drew, a damphyr is so rare we've never told anyone. Not that full-blooded shifters are exactly abundant any longer."

"Yeah, jinn too. Helen kept her and Clare a well-guarded secret and forced Clare to suppress her power. She didn't want anyone to know. It was much easier for me and Dad to hide," Jake comments.

"Wood elves don't have any powers?" Dave questions.

"If we stay in one place too long people will notice that we don't age. We don't disappear into bottles or anything," Jake replies.

"I saw her do that at dinner, it was pretty cool. She was nice enough not to make smoke everywhere."

"Just don't piss her off, she'll make so much smoke you won't be able to breathe," Jake tells us. We all laugh but he looks serious.

"You know, I've never tasted jinn before," Eli remarks. A remark that naturally earns him a look from Jake.

"You keep your fangs off and out of my sister vampire boy," Jake hisses.

"I didn't say anything about biting Clare. There are other, perfectly human ways, to taste someone," Eli smirks walking past Jake to get to the washroom.

"Just stay away from her," Jake says grabbing Eli by the shoulder.

Eli's fangs slide out silently but rapidly, as if his fangs weren't menacing enough he narrows his eyes and they look sort of silver and then red. Fearing a fight is about to break out I quickly shift.

"Knock it off," I say to both of them loudly as I coil around each of them and pull them apart. The only thing I could think of that was big enough and strong enough to pry them apart was an anaconda, a big one. Even in our large washroom I'm now taking up the majority of the space.

"Cool," Eli grins looking me over.

"Whoa, you shifted fast," Dave remarks as I set Eli and Jake down, "do you always shift that fast?"

"Depends, if I've never shifted into that animal before it can be slower. And if I'm trying to duplicate a human it's really slow because I have to get all the facial characteristics and things right. I've only tried to do human a couple of times."

"Does it hurt?" Jake questions. The tension between him and Eli seems to have passed and we're each standing in front of one of the four sinks to brush our teeth.

"No, the first few times feel pretty weird, especially when shifting into something with four legs. I'm used to it now though," I shrug.

"The first time my fangs extended it felt weird too, exciting but weird," Eli tells us after spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste.

We finish getting ready for bed and go to our beds, but no one is tired. We all get out laptops, except for Dave.

"No laptop?" I ask Dave as my laptop starts booting up.

"Satyr clans don't have a need for them," Dave replies opening a book.

"Guess you've never lived among humans," Eli remarks.

"We don't exactly blend in, I've been to cities before, long pants and the right shoes will hide the fact that we aren't totally human, but it would be pretty hard to live amongst humans all the time. Can't say I was very impressed with the city."

"There's no internet here," Jake speaks up just as I'm noticing the same thing.

"We're on another world, did you think there would be internet?" Eli laughs.

"You got out your laptop," Jake points out.

"To write, I don't need internet for that," Eli shakes his head.

I close my laptop and get out a comic book, Jake starts playing a game of some kind he downloaded to his laptop. Eventually we all drift to sleep, but are woken a little after eight, Earth time anyway, the next morning. Dom knocks on our door and tells us to be in the kitchen in fifteen minutes. The entire dorm meets in the kitchen and we all help make breakfast, eat and then clean up. Armstrong tells us the school is meeting on the field in half an hour.

"Welcome students, I hope you all enjoyed your first night," Simpson says when we've all gathered on the field. "Your weekends will be mostly free time, there will always be some activities for those who wish to participate. You will probably also have a mentoring session or meet with your mentor at least once during the weekend. Today we're going to break into your individual groups for mentoring."

"Bianca, Dave, Dallas, Connor, Jenna, Alli, Ellie, Caitlin, Marco, Alexa, K.C. and Clare you'll be meeting with me and Winnie," Leland announces. He and Winnie are standing together, all the kids Leland just called for walk over to them.

"Terri, Luke, Becky, Craig, Fiona and Mia you'll be with me and Spinner," Paige says. All of them walk over to stand with their mentors.

"Drew, Eli and Zig with me," Dom commands and they all sort of glide over to him.

"Anya, Ashley, Jake, Wes, Tori, Imogen, JT, Katie, Maya and Toby are with me and Armstrong," Dawes says.

"And the rest of you will be with me, Mom, Jay and Sean," Emma tells us while Armstrong and Dawes group gather with them.

The water group is going to the lake, Armstrong and Dawes take their group into the woods. Dom takes his group the other way into the woods, though something tells me they won't stay in the woods. Leland and Winnie take their group to the opposite end of the field from us.

"The four of us are here for any of you whenever you need us, the mentoring sessions are designed for you all to be able to use your full abilities. Some of you may have been shifting since birth, others may still be learning. Some of you may have great control and others may still need to learn control. I didn't shift for the first time until I was four, that was the first time I saw a red fox in the wild. That's how the first shift is triggered for our kind, it was five years before I learned to control it though," Christine tells us.

"I don't remember my first shift, been doing it since birth, I didn't learn to really control it until I as twelve," Jay informs us.

"I knew from birth too, my spirit therian is a white wolf, my older brother Tracker's is a black wolf," Sean says.

"I learned at two, the first time I saw a red fox. I couldn't control it at first, I wanted to be a fox all the time and I would sometimes morph just a part of my body. I scared the life out of a babysitter once," Emma comments and we all laugh.

"Tris and I have been able to shift since birth, but it takes time to learn to control it. Takes a lot of effort to fully shift too. I can control it and shift at will now, Tris is still learning," Owen speaks for him and his brother.

"I can shift into a grey wolf, but I'm still learning to control it," Jack comments.

"My therian animal is a clouded leopard, it's harder to shift at night but I've been doing it since birth. We lived in the city and before I could control it I was homeschooled," Grace says.

A lot of our group was schooled at home or schooled in small private schools if they lived in a community with others like them. Johnny only says that his father taught him to control the ability, and that he didn't go to school much on Earth.

"We were able to shift from birth, raised in a rural community with other hyaenidae claudoshifters, werehyenas, wereaardwolfs and hyaenidae polymorphs," Jane says for her and Lucas.

"What's a polymorph?" Tris asks.

"A polymorph is born when a shifter or wereanimal has a child with a human. Being half human, they can't shift to their therian animal or species completely. They still have heightened senses and abilities, though usually not as great as the shifter parent. Polymorphs are fairly rare because a lot of were clans forbid breeding out of the species," Christine explains. "Now, I want everyone to shift to the best of their ability, so we can see where your strengths are and what you may need to work on still."

Sean changes first, in an instant he's a great white wolf. Christine and Emma change at the same time, shifting into nearly identical red foxes. Then Jay changes, effortlessly shifting into a large and imposing tiger. A few kids gasp at first, but then Jay sits down and licks his paw.

Before anyone else can shift we hear laughing and shouting from above, looking up we see Clare flying. It appears she made herself wings of clouds, and chasing behind her are Caitlin, Alexa, Marco and Leland.

"I wish I had wings," Tris sighs.

"I have wings," Johnny grins changing before our eyes. It takes some effort for him to be in full griffin form.

"I can have wings," I comment and after thinking a moment shift into a hawk. I start flying as soon as I have wings and before I've fully changed. I circle around to watch the others shift, Johnny takes flight and circles with me.

Owen easily shifts to a black panther, Tris is having more trouble, he has a tail and ears but nothing else yet. Grace shifts into a clouded leopard and begins running with Sean at her side. Jane shifts into a striped hyena while Lucas chooses an aardwolf. Fitz looks thoughtful for a moment as he tries to decide what canine to shift into, then he grins and shifts into a jackal. No one talks in shifted form, it's hard to talk as an animal, it doesn't matter once Christine runs down the field the rest of us follow her.

 **(BIANCA)**

"Our group is probably the most mixed, except for maybe Armstrong and Dawes group. Some of you have powers, some do not. This first session is to see where you are with your powers or abilities," Winnie tells us.

I look around at our group, some have wings, I do too but only when I want or need them, which is generally only when I'm about to fly. We're also the group with all the hybrids; the satyr, the faun, the half dragon boy, the half spider girl and the centaurs. Well, not all the hybrids, octopus boy is with the water group. Then there's Alli and Marco, demonic looking but with wings all the time. Caitlin and Alexa both have permanent wings as well, and I suppose Alexa is more of a hybrid. And finally, Clare, who really isn't any of these things, but I suppose she can't be classified with any of the other groups either.

"Fliers, in the air. Up and back down so we can see your control," Leland instructs.

Everyone with wings, including me, takes turns flying almost straight up and then back down again. While we're doing that the Centaurs are running and jumping, then Dave and Holly J run down the field. Ellie walks to the bleachers and climbs up, then makes a small web to get down. Meanwhile Clare just stands there, until Winnie whispers something to her and Clare looks thoughtful. Wings appear on her back that seem to be made of clouds or smoke and up she goes. She doesn't come back down though she giggles and whoops before flying down the field. Caitlin, Alexa, Marco and Leland go chasing after her, they all return after a moment. Running behind them a leopard and a large white wolf almost come colliding into us.

The wolf stops gracefully but the leopard skids to a stop and tumbles. Shifting back to human form I see that it's Grace. In another moment the other were and shifters are running this way, all in shifted form. Grace changes again and they all go running down the field. The centaurs almost follow until Leland flies down and stops them. Winnie then takes me, Clare and Marco while Leland says he's going to test the others agility.

"You three have abilities the others don't. I know Clare's abilities have not been fully used or cultivated in a long time, so I'd like to see what both of you can do first. Marco we'll start with you," Winnie comments and then makes a small blue flame in her hand. Marco looks at the fire, holds his hand out to it and pulls it to him. "Very good Marco, can you change the size?"

"Easy," he says making the fire grow very large.

"Good, Bianca your turn," Winnie tells me.

I grin, look at the fire and make it form the silhouette of a person. Marco smiles and changes it into a dragon, making it larger. Creating a fire sword, I chop off the head of his fire dragon, then change that into a flower.

"Very good, both of you have control of the fire, you can still advance though. Bianca, you can also control heat isn't that right?" Winnie asks.

"Yes, but I can't make the area warmer out here it's too big. I can make it warmer in my room, that's probably the biggest area I could generate heat and keep it up," I reply.

Winnie produces a towel out of thin air, then she makes it wet and hands it to me, "Dry the towel."

I hold the towel up and emanating heat from my body dry the towel. Guess I emanated too much though because the towel goes up in flames.

"Oops."

"That's alright Bianca, as I said this session is for us to see where your abilities are at. Marco, you have one other ability besides controlling fire isn't that correct?"

"Yeah," he nods and closes his eyes for a second. Something that looks a bit like thin black smoke seems to be pulling away from his body, it comes together, and I realize that it's his shadow. It stands next to him, moves with him and he can control it.

"Cool," I grin.

"Very good," Winnie smiles before looking at Clare, "would you like to try?"

"Try what?" Clare asks.

"Anything Clare, would you like to try making fire?"

Clare opens her mouth, but before she can talk Leland flies over, with the others trailing behind him.

"It's time for lunch," Leland says.

"Let's go inside, Clare you and I will meet later," Winnie tells her and Clare nods.

We all gather in the dining hall for lunch, there's lots of good food, and a lot of food I've never seen before. Everyone's talking about what they did this morning, how their mentors tested them, what some other students were able to do. After lunch we have free time, we can go anywhere we like on school grounds, that isn't locked anyway. We can't go off of school grounds because of the shield which we can't pass through. I choose to fly over the forest and look at the mountains, but stay away from the lake, my species is not fond of water. We eat dinner in our dorms and then we all have free time before lights out which seems to depend on the species more than anything else.

I stay in the living room after dinner, most of the girls do, and we watch a movie. As soon as it's over, Imogen and I go to bed. The room where we sleep is the smallest in the girl's dorm. There are two beds separated by a dresser, a walkthrough closet that leads to a decent sized washroom. We don't mind at all that the room is so small because in the closet is a ladder to a private room on the top floor. A room almost entirely made of glass, including the roof, a sun room. The room is pretty large, it takes nearly one half of the top floor, the only other thing on that side is Winnie's room ad she has a smaller room than we do. Of course, she explained her bottle really is her bedroom.

Our sun room is decorated simply, black tile on the floor, on one side are two chaise lounge chairs with a glass coffee table between them. Against the only wall with no windows is a large, plush red rug and many cushions. The room is designed entirely to let us soak up the sun, something very important to both of us. There are windows that look through the hallway to the aviary room, that would be where Caitlin, Alexa and Alli sleep. It goes from the third floor to the top floor on the other side of the dorm. There's not a lot of furniture in their room, but there is a tree that goes through the top of the dorm. The room was designed to give them all plenty of space to fly and perch.

Imogen and I go to bed early, dark is not a good time for either of our species, we prefer daylight and lots of sun. We both get ready in the washroom, my favorite thing in the washroom is large soaking tub with steam shower, I think it's Imogen's too. Not sure about sun elves but fire nymphs don't like water, however we do like the occasional hot springs bath. I can fill the soaking tub and make the water as hot as I'd like. If I'm not in the mood for a bath, a steam shower will get me clean.

"I love that you can do that," Imogen smiles happily when I've made our room nice and warm.

"They did seem to do a good job of picking roommates," I smile.

Imogen and I both sleep in the nude, we have blankets, but I make sure the room is so warm that we don't need them. We both wake just before sunrise too, going up the ladder to the sun room. Both of us still naked, but Caitlin, Alexa and Alli will not be up this early, the boy's dorm is much too far away for any of them to see us even if they are up this early, and they'd have to be able to fly. Not that either of us care if someone does see us, neither of our species is much for modesty. The smaller sun rises first and then the larger one, it's wonderful to have two suns. After we both soak up the morning sun we're energized and ready to go down to breakfast, we do get dressed first. Breakfast is self-serve and we're all at the school in time for our first class.

"Alright class, first question does anyone know where we are? And I'm not asking for the name of the school, where is the school located?" Leland asks. Everyone in the class looks at each other and shakes their head. "We are on daemonium, the school is on a small portion of land in the Girenkinjutsu territory. This is a map of daemonium," Leland says pulling a map down. A map that seems to be moving, and I know this is not going to be an easy geography class. Considering it's all world geography I wonder how many other places we'll learn about. I also wonder what my other classes will be like.

After learning many difficult names of lands, territories and land features I leave for second period. Math class is much easier compared to the geography class, mostly because math on any world follows essentially the same rules. I can already tell Clare will excel at this class.

I'm happy when we break for lunch because I'm very hungry and my brain could use a break. Clare and Owen are in both my morning classes and we walk to the dining hall together. We get our food and sit at a table with Fitz, Dallas, Terri, Fiona and Ashley.

"How can you eat that? It looks vomit," Dallas comments looking at Terri's food.

"It's my favorite stew, Paige made it," Terri smiles taking another bite of the stew.

"Gross, I don't know how anyone eats seafood," Dallas says making a face.

"I don't think there's much more than seafood to eat if you live in the ocean genius," Clare replies in a snarky tone. Owen and I both snicker and Dallas shoots us a look.

"You know," Dallas remarks after a moment and gazing across the room, "Simpson never actually said anything about sex when he was telling us the rules." The rest of us follow his gaze to see Paige and Spinner sharing a passionate kiss.

"Yes, he did. What he said was virtually anything was okay as long as all parties were willing. And so long as it was nothing that would intentionally cause harm to anyone else at the school," Clare responds.

Dallas grins lustfully, looking over the room at all the girls. I'm sure he's thinking about which ones he can conquest. I roll my eyes, I don't think Dallas is going to get very far with any of the girls here. Certainly, he'll get nowhere with me or Clare.

I like both my afternoon classes; Clare and I have all but one class together. When classes are done we can do whatever we want until dinner. Imogen and I both spend the time in our sun room, laying on the plush rugs and soaking up the sun, until we're called down for dinner. After helping clean up I go for a walk to enjoy the last bit of sunlight before they both set. Sprouting my wings, I fly over the forest at the back of the school and to one of the mountains near the lake behind the school. The mountains are many colors of blue and orange, different than I'm used to, but beautiful. Spying a nice ledge facing the sun I fly up to the to it, seems to be an entrance to a cave, and I'm not alone up here.

"It's a nice spot isn't it?" K.C. comments.

"Wonderful for soaking up the last bit of sun. I don't suppose that's why you're here," I remark as lie down and close my eyes to enjoy the sun.

"No, just at home in the mountains."

We're quiet until the suns have set, and the dusk sends a shiver through me. With a reluctant sigh I look down and scrunch my face. I wasn't thinking about how to get down when I flew up here. Creating wings of fire is a lot harder at night, and flying takes a lot more energy. I bring my wings back and begin to fly. Just as the days are brighter with two suns the nights here seem to be much colder and darker. My wings snuff out and I begin to fall.

"Need a lift?" K.C. asks as he catches me.

"Thanks."

He gets me safely to the ground and we begin walking through the woods back to the dorms. It's even darker in the forest so I create some fire to give us light, not too much because I don't want to set the trees on fire.

"Do you hear someone?' K.C. whispers to me and I stop to listen.

"I hear kissing."

K.C. and I look at each other, I douse the fire in my hand and we begin moving quietly toward the sounds of the kissing. I can't help but wonder which two people managed to hook up after two and half days at the school.

 **Normally my stories have been plotted out very thoroughly before writing, even if I don't entirely stick to them. This one however was not, it's very open, there are lot of possibilities for plots and couples and I welcome suggestions for this story. If there is something you'd like to see in this story please let me know by leaving a review or sending me a private message. I will update soon probably picking up from around here as the kids settle in at the school. Next to be updated is** _ **Shadow, Snow & Blood.**_


	3. Let Me Touch Your Lips

**Be sure to check out the DeGrassi Saviors homepage for the Ship of the Week winner! Scroll down the homepage a little bit to find a bit of a contest, I know I have some creative readers out there, ones with lots of ideas. Can't wait to see what you come up with.**

 **Ch. 3 Let Me Touch Your Lips**

 **(K.C.)**

Bianca and I stop as the sounds of kissing get closer, peering around the tree to see Alli with Luke. I look at Bianca, we move swiftly and quietly until we're out of the woods near Leland's house. We look at each other and both start laughing.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the succubus is sucking face already," Bianca remarks.

"Yeah, probably not," I shake my head.

"Well, I don't much like night time so I'm heading to my room. See you tomorrow K.C.," Bianca says.

She has to walk across the field to get to the girl's dorm. I wave to her as I walk straight down to the boy's dorm. Marco and I share a room, the way I get to it is by flying through a large sliding glass door on the third floor. I could go up the stairs, but it would be a tight squeeze and I don't really need to get to anything on the second floor, there's a large door on the first floor so I can get to the main area. The stairs to the basement are large enough that I can get down there to do laundry or access storage.

"Hey K.C.," Marco greets me when I fly in.

"Hi Marco," I smile closing the sliding glass door behind me.

Our room is pretty simple, I have a bed and a dresser and so does Marco. Both beds are on this floor even though our room extends all the way to the roof, but that's so we have lots of space to fly. Our washroom is down here too, again a simple room just a large bathing pool, two sinks and two water closets. The only other thing on the upper part of our room, at the end of the space, is a large shower area. It's all we really need, space to move around, to keep our things and clothes, and a place to go to the bathroom and get clean.

The dorm is pretty sound proofed, which I guess is good because otherwise I'm sure we'd be hearing everyone else. Our room is directly across from Dave, Adam, Eli and Jake's room on this floor. On the upper part we're across from Drew, Fitz and Owen, as well as Dom's room. There's no windows across to any of their rooms, but we have windows everywhere else.

I'm just glad to have a room again, a community again, and really glad Mom found this place because we've been on the run for a while.

"Where'd you go off to?" Marco asks. He's reading on his bed.

"The cave on the mountain. Bianca came to get the last bit of the sun, we came back together and saw Luke making out with Alli in the woods."

"Really?" Marco questions putting his book down. "Even if I wasn't gay I'd be staying as far away from the succubus as I could."

"Yeah, I'm staying away too. So, gay huh?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" Marco asks.

"Not at all, just didn't know. Is that common with gonvens? I know some species of Fae are bisexual."

"Not really sure, the only other of my species I've ever seen are my parents. They would never tell me why we are the only ones on Earth, but I know we are."

"That's why a lot of us are here isn't it? The last of a species or the only ones on Earth, or different ideals and beliefs than our species or all of the above."

"Yeah, seems to be why a lot of us are here. Like Drew and Adam, Clare and Jake, mixed families are looked down upon or banished, even for those that can't blend in amongst humans."

"I know what you mean, we were barely even allowed to associate with other anthrodrakonai, let alone other species. They say it's because the Jade Anthrodrakonai are so rare now, I think it's just because our clan leader is too proud to go beyond our small border. There's more species here than I even knew existed, and we left our clan a couple years ago."

"I didn't even know half-dragon people existed, but most people have never seen a gonven before either. My parents and I have been on Earth since I was a baby, living with different clans of Fae and Demonics and living on our own a lot."

"We spent some time with a tribe of Satori, and we lived with the Lagneia Satyrs a while, but mostly we've been on our own. So, got your eye on anyone here?" I ask Marco.

"A few yeah, guess I'll have to find out if they're open to same sex or not. What about you?"

"Caitlin, Bianca, maybe Maya."

"Bianca's hot, literally I think, she is a fire nymph."

"Her skin heats up, she wasn't too hot for me to carry though. So, come on who are you hoping is open to same sex?"

"Jake, Dallas, and since they don't have any issues with us dating teachers Dom."

"Hey, he might be into it I mean he's over a thousand years old right? If you're that old you've had to have at least tried the other sex. Dallas seems pretty cocky and proud, you never know though. Jake is a wood elf, elves are species of Fae and from what I know most of them seem to be pretty open to whatever."

"We never lived with any groups of elves, we did live with some cave nymphs for a while and they were definitely up for whatever. That was my first relationship."

"I've never actually had one, we never stayed around long enough in one place for me to get involved with anyone. I'm here for almost a year though, hopefully I'll have my first relationship this year."

 **(FIONA)**

"The suns are shining," Becky sings as she comes out of the pool in our room. She splashes out to the green tile floor and walks into the washroom still singing.

Four of us share this second-floor room, though only two of us have dry beds. Ashley and I both have beds, dressers and nightstands on this floor. Our room takes up one whole side of this floor, the other side is the aviary (at least that's what I call it) where Caitlin, Alli and Alexa have their room. Okay, it's not really a birdcage but they all have wings and the room goes all the way up to the top floor allowing them lots of space to fly.

Half of our room is taken up with a very large washroom, it has an immense shower, a bathtub the size of a small sink, along with two toilets and four sinks. Terri and Becky have their beds, in the large pool in our room. It goes from this floor down through the basement. It's not very long or wide, but it is very deep so we all have plenty of space to swim. At the bottom of the pool Terri's bed is in one corner under a large water plant, Becky's in the other corner in a hollowed rock. They each have a dresser in the washroom for their clothes.

"If she does that every morning, I'm going to hurt her one of these mornings," Ashley comments as she stretches and yawns.

"She's a morning person," I shrug, "I prefer nights myself."

"Me too," Ashley yawns dragging herself out of bed.

I sit up and stretch just as there's a disturbance in the pool. The water ripples and then Terri jumps out landing on the tile floor near the foot of my bed. She still has her tail for a few seconds before it fades and becomes legs.

"I'm going to shower," Terri says as she stands up.

"A shower sounds nice," I agree standing up and following Terri to the washroom.

Becky's in the shower too, but our large shower has three heads, one in the center on the back wall and one on each end. Becky's using the one in the center, so Terri and I undress, and each go to one of the showerheads on the end. Becky is cheerfully singing and doesn't even seem to notice that we're in the shower. Ashley is just getting dressed when I come out of the shower. Becky is the first one to be ready and she skips down to breakfast.

"I don't know how a water horse can be so chipper, especially in the morning," Ashley groans as she walks to the washroom.

"I'll see you at breakfast," I call slipping my shoes on before leaving the room.

I go down to the ground floor taking a seat at the table just as Ellie and Jenna come out of their room. Clare appears suddenly which is a little shocking, but something I'm sure we'll get used to. After breakfast and cleaning up it's time for classes and we all walk to the school building. My first class is water sports and recreation, it's taught by Paige and Spinner and it's a small class. Aside from me the only other ones in the class are Luke, Becky, Craig, Terri and Mia. It's a great class, and a wonderful way to start my day, I really like Paige and Spinner, they make great teachers. I have art next, it's a good class, Elstrini is a bit eccentric, but she's a good teacher I guess.

"Fiona, I love your necklace," Katie gushes when I sit next to her at lunch.

"Thanks, it's a family heirloom," I reply holding it out to let her have a better look. It's a luminous blue jewel on a light silvery chain.

"It's really beautiful, I have a family heirloom too, but I don't like to wear it. You can come to my room after school and see it if you want?" Katie offers.

"Sure," I smile, "I'll meet you in the dorm after classes."

Third period is my hardest class, all world & dimension social studies. Dom teaches it and he creeps me out, he's old, I never actually see him move it's like he teleports. He seems to have no facial expressions, and when he talks it sends a chill down me no matter what he's saying. When he looks at me I feel like he's just about to bite me. I love my last class and Paige teaches it. Fashion is a welcome rest after a class like social studies.

With classes for the day finally over I head back to the dorm. Katie is in the living room and she smiles when I come in. She takes my hand and we go up to the third floor where her room is.

"There's only two beds, aren't there four of you in this room?" I question.

"Yeah, the beds are for Grace and Tori, these are for Maya and me," Katie says pointing to the small square tables on each side of the room in the corners. Each table has a small square box on it.

"You sleep on a little box?" I ask.

"In it, they're like little apartments. This one's mine, now hold on," Katie comments taking me to the one on the far wall. She faces me and takes my hands, she becomes tiny all of a sudden, just a few inches tall. Then, just as suddenly, I become small just like her. She keeps hold of one of my hands and we fly onto the table.

"I didn't know you could do that," I comment looking at myself in miniature.

"It takes a lot, not all of us can, Maya can't," Katie replies as we walk into her apartment. There's a bed, a dresser, a closet, even a washroom with a shower, toilet and sink.

"This is cute, must be nice to have your own private place."

"Yeah, it is great to have some privacy, it's better than home. Well this is it," Katie tells me pulling a big bracelet from her dresser. It's kind of clunky, but it's pretty with jewels and precious stones. "It's too big to really wear, but it's been in the family for generations."

"It's beautiful Katie, just like you," I smile brushing my fingers into her hair and crushing my lips to hers before she can say anything.

 **(DREW)**

"I bet I can run to the other side of the field before you can," Eli smirks.

"No way, I'll get there before you even blink," I reply.

"Go," Eli challenges. We take off running as fast as we can to the other end of the field. Classes were done half an hour ago, we have free time until dinner, Eli and I have been competing since classes let out. Who could jump the highest, throw the ball farther, and now running. I challenged him to fly, but he can't not all vampires can. "I told you I'd beat you," Eli smirks when we stop.

"Barely," I respond catching my breath.

"Maybe if you were a full vampire and not half-blood," Eli shoots back. "I could turn you," he offers as his fangs jut out, he bares them proudly.

"Just try and bite me," I hiss baring my own fangs.

We stare at each other, fangs bared, ready to strike, I don't really know what would happen if we did strike each other. What it would do if we drew blood and consumed it. The tension is high and one of us has to make a move soon. Just as I'm contemplating whether to go with my vampire instinct and bite, or human instinct and hit him someone pops in between us. Literally, in fact as Clare suddenly appears between us.

"Oh," she remarks surprised, "this isn't where I was supposed to end up. Hello boys."

Eli and I both have the same reaction, shock at first and then we see it's Clare. We both slip an arm around her as our fangs retract.

"Nice of you to pop in Clare," I grin.

"It's not where I meant to teleport but ending up in the arms of two hot guys is much better than the music room in school. And I didn't end up in mid air this time," she remarks.

"I would have caught you if you had," Eli says with a flirty smile.

"I would have caught you first, I can fly," I smile with just a hint of boasting in my tone.

"When I learn to fly we'll have to fly together sometime then. Right now, I had better get back to Miss Oh and my mentoring session. Later boys," Clare comments and she disappears again.

"I bet I get to taste her first," Eli challenges as soon as Clare is gone.

"No way, she'll be mine before you can even get so much as a kiss," I quip.

"Over my undead body," Eli shoots back.

"Race you back to the dorm."

We take off again, Eli is beating me back until I jump up and start flying, arriving back at the front door a split second before him.

"You cheated," Eli complains.

"No, I didn't. I never said anything about running just race. I win."

"By cheating, and you cheated because you know you couldn't beat me in a fair race half-blood."

"Stop calling me half-blood you…"

"Problem boys?" Dom questions appearing almost as suddenly as Clare did.

"No," we reply at the same time in the same way.

"Good, wash up and make dinner, without fighting," he insists.

I have no problem arguing with most adults, of any species, but you don't argue with Dom. Eli and I wash up and help Armstrong, Wes, Luke, JT and Craig make dinner even though it's not our turn. At least we don't have clean up duty tonight. No mentoring session tonight either, so we can do whatever we want until lights out, which for me, Eli and Zig is whenever we decide to go to sleep. It's based on species, vampires do sleep they just don't need that much, Dom says he only sleeps once a week. I heard Eli say he needs maybe an hour a night. Since I'm only half vampire I need a little more, usually at least four. It's a good thing Owen and Fitz are both up pretty late since I'm rooming with them.

"So, who won the vampire competition?" Owen asks. When we enter our room.

We have a room on the top floor, which I like, but Dom is on the same floor. The only thing separating our room and his is our washroom and his washroom. I like our room though, it's got a white wood floor which can stand up to Fitz and Owen even in animal form. We've all got a bed, dresser and nightstand. Owen's bed is against the far wall, it's got a blue bedspread which is his favorite color. Fitz's bed is on the wall with the door, his favorite color is green and so is his bedspread. My bed is facing the opposite way of Fitz's with a red bedspread, and my nightstand is against the wall, my bed next to the nightstand so it's a couple feet away from the wall.

"He can run faster, I can jump higher, I can fly, now we're going to see who gets Clare first," I grin sitting on my bed.

"Going after the genie? Couldn't she turn you into a frog or something?" Fitz questions.

"She's still learning the full use of her powers," I shrug. "I just got to figure out how to get to her before Eli, I don't have any classes with her."

"Sit with her at lunch," Owen says.

"Or ask her to do something after school," Fitz suggests.

"Like what? If this were Earth I'd ask her to the mall or coffee, I don't think they know what coffee is on this world."

"Even if they did we can't go outside the bubble," Owen comments referring to the shield around the area of the school. "There's a lake though, forest, a mountain. Ask her to take a walk by the lake at sunsets or something."

"Great idea," I smile, "now I just need to get to her before Eli."

"You could fly over to the girl's dorm and knock on her window," Fitz says.

"They have a jinn as a dorm mom, I'm pretty sure their dorm has some kind of alarm if a guy gets anywhere near it. I'll have to catch her tomorrow, at lunch I guess and hopefully before Eli."

"Haven't you ever competed for a girl before?" Owen questions tossing his football to me.

"No, wasn't a problem at my old school. I was QB1 and I've always been smooth with the ladies," I smile tossing the football to Fitz.

"You ever competed for a girl?" Fitz inquires tossing the football back to Owen.

"Once, last year," Owen responds tossing the football back to me.

"What happened?" I ask throwing the football to Fitz.

"I won, we dated a while. She started losing patience with me when I wasn't around at night. Freaked out when she saw my eyes change, try convincing a girl your eyes didn't go yellow and feline while you were kissing. The closer we got to intimacy, the harder it was to control the panther. I had to break up with her," Owen confesses. Fitz tosses the football back to Owen and he sets it back in its place on the dresser. "How 'bout you Fitz, ever compete for a girl?"

"Nope. If I liked a girl I scared off the competition," Fitz shrugs.

"I don't think that will work with a full-blooded vampire," I laugh.

We stay up talking for a long time, get ready for bed and talk some more before falling asleep. I wake first the next morning because I need the least amount of sleep. I shower and then start getting ready, Owen and Fitz wake up as I'm getting dressed. I go down to breakfast without them.

Fitz and I both have music class first, I have most of my classes with Fitz. I like music and Winnie is a good teacher. Second period we both have mechanics and technology, which is the only class I have with Adam, and the only class I have with Eli. When we get to lunch we're some of the first ones in the dining hall, I get a tray and sit at a table with Fitz. Eli comes in a few minutes later and gets his food sitting at a table on the other end of the room.

I know as soon as Clare comes in the room because I can smell her, but so does Eli. We watch her get a tray and then walk to a table where she sits across from Bianca. Moving fast Eli and I both pick up our trays and run to her, each of us claiming a seat next to her before anyone else was able to register what was happening.

"Hi Clare," we both smile.

"Hello again boys," she grins back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk this evening, explore a little?" I ask her before Eli can say anything.

"No, explore with me, right after classes," Eli says.

"I asked her first," I growl.

"I got here first," Eli shoots back.

"You did not," I argue.

"Bottle," Bianca says randomly, though I barely hear her.

"I did s…" Eli doesn't get to finish as suddenly his drink and mine boil over and explode.

The result is we both get soaked. Bianca is laughing hysterically, Clare is gone, but her bottle is left on the bench. Everyone else turns to look at us and starts laughing when they see us soaked. Bianca must have heated our drinks, she is a fire nymph and I've seen her create fire. Eli and I both glare at her briefly before going to the washroom to clean up.

"We'll dry if we run, I'll beat you around the field," Eli comments.

"I'll dry faster than you if I fly," I grin.

We both run outside, Eli keeps running while I jump into the air and begin flying. After a few minutes of flying I'm pretty dry and I return to the dining hall, only now Clare is gone, bottle and all. Bianca is gone too, which is good after what she did. I sit down to eat, Eli returns but takes his tray to another table to eat. Afternoon classes go pretty quickly, my last class is outdoor fitness, I like the class, but Eli has it with me. Which means we're both outside when Clare walks out of school and we both run over to her.

"Hey Clare, are you going to explore with me?" Eli asks her.

"No with me," I insist.

"I uh…" Clare starts and looks between us. While she stalls for an answer Dom glides over.

"Are you two forgetting that you have a mentoring session? In the auditorium, we'll start now. Eli go get Zig," Dom says pointing out to the field since Zig has the last class with us.

"Jake is waving for me, see you guys later," Clare says before walking to her brother.

Eli returns with Zig and we follow Dom into the school. He takes us to the auditorium, we've only had one other session and it was mostly for him to see what we were able to do, we had that one outside.

"Alright boys, you've been at the school almost six full days now are you having any issues with hunger?" Dom asks us.

"Not me," I shake my head. I do hunger for blood, but it never becomes overwhelming.

"Because you're only half vampire, you probably don't even hunger like we do," Eli replies with a condescending tone.

"Drew does hunger Eli, and you? You've only been a vampire a little over a year, are you having trouble controlling the hunger at the school?"

"No, not really. The school does a good job of furnishing us with good blood, some of which I've never tasted. And the food is good when we don't have blood, mostly I miss the hunt."

"I don't miss the hunt, I like it at the school, the blood is good and so is the food. I don't like the way some of the others smell, but that just means I'm not tempted to feed on them," Zig comments.

"Many of the students and faculty here have keener senses, you have to learn to not show what repulses you. I'm happy that there have been no incidents with losing control to feed on anyone else at the school," Dom remarks.

"Can we feed on someone at the school? I mean if they consent to it," Eli inquires.

"You can, however you must do so with caution, no one at the school is entirely human. It's safe to bite anyone that is at least partially human, the weres and shifters for example. The Centauride and other hybrids, the harpy, the seraph, Finfolk; all are safe because their blood is at least partially human. Just remember you may not bite anyone at this school without their permission or there will be extreme consequences."

"What about Clare?" Eli questions.

Dom's expression changes so very minutely that a human, or anyone without superior vision would not even be able to see it. He looks at Eli and then at me, "Yes, I have noticed you both paying a particular amount of attention to her these last two days. No vampire has ever bitten a jinn, therefor I cannot say. You wouldn't be able to bite Leland even if he consented, his skin is too strong."

"Wouldn't want to anyway," I remark. Eli and Zig nod in agreement.

"I would caution you from tasting the fire nymph's blood as well. Pyrad's blood runs hot, and acidic," Dom tells us.

"I don't want to feed off Bianca," Zig says. Eli and I nod in agreement.

"Anyone else we should know to stay away from?" I question.

"The oread, the gonven, and the dwarf, not that he would allow you. All either are not safe, or their blood is distasteful and unsatisfying. The others I don't know about, exempting any of those with at least partially human blood as I said. The weres, shifters and hybrids. Vampires are themselves hybrids of human and daemon, we were born or perhaps created is a better word, on Earth."

"Wait, we're part demon?" Zig questions.

"Yes, many centuries ago when human life was still very young a demon mated with a human, the first vampire was the result of that union. As he grew and fed among the humans some of them began to turn. Vampires once numbered among the hundreds of thousands on earth, even when I was first turned there were far more. Our fate is tied to many of the other Caeleste species on Earth."

"Whoa," Zig comments.

"What happens if we feed on each other?" I question.

"That would depend on when and why, it's not harmful though. Not harmful unless of course you overfeed."

" _Well, that didn't really answer the question,"_ I think to myself. Eli and Zig seem to be thinking the same. "What if we harm another vampire, but don't feed?" I question.

"Drawing blood in a fight will do nothing but heighten your blood lust. A vampire who kills another, or kills a damphyr would be found and punished, it is forbidden to kill your own. Very few extenuating circumstances would allow such a thing without punishment. Any other questions?"

"We can hypnotize people, right?" Zig inquires.

"Not just people, and it's not exactly hypnosis, more like a spell of glamour. You can do it on animals, humans, almost anything but at your young age only the very weak minded would fall to it."

"I've never had success with it, I was turned, and I ran. I was afraid of hurting my family and I was afraid from the one who turned me, got away as soon as I could. I wasn't ready to be on my own, I could barely manage to hunt," Zig comments.

"I was turned by my girlfriend, and she was killed not long after, I had some success hunting smaller animals. I…" Eli starts his sentence drops off he looks around and closes his mouth.

"The hunt is part of the hunger, the chase, the domination, the capture it whets your appetite and awakens the deepest primal instincts of both your human and vampiric blood. To live among almost any society, you must learn to control these."

"So, how do we hunt at the school or hone skills like hypnosis…sorry glamour spells?" Eli asks.

"You're not ready to hunt, when you are I will take you out. The woods near the school, and every living thing in them are protected you'll have to be ready to leave school grounds. Any other questions?" Dom asks. We shake our heads. "Then enjoy your evening boys." Dom gets up and glides away so fast it's hardly perceptible even to us.

"I wonder what Clare's up to?" Eli queries.

"I bet I find her first," I respond before Eli and I race out of the school.

When we get outside he goes right, and I go left, running around looking for Clare, and then I see her. Near the girl's dorm with Caitlin and Jane. I run over and stop just in front of them.

"Ready to go exploring?" I ask Clare.

"Will you give up if I say no?" She questions.

"I don't know how to give up when I want something. Neither my stubborn human side, nor my determined vampire side would allow me to give up," I respond making Clare giggle.

"Alright, let's go exploring," she replies.

I grin and hold my hand out to her, she takes my hand and waves to the other girls as we turn. Eli might run over here and ruin things, so I decide to go where he can't follow. I stop walking and turn to Clare.

"I think we should fly."

"I don't know how, I'm still working on teleporting to the right place, as you saw yesterday."

"But I know how, and I can carry you," I tell her hooking my arms under her armpits. I take off and Clare giggles when we're in the air.

"Don't drop me," she says.

"I won't let you fall," I assure her. I fly us over the forest, landing at the far side of the lake, then I take her hand and we begin walking.

"Do all vampires fly? Or is that special to damphyrs?" Clare asks as we begin walking.

"Neither, it depends on the vampire, or the damphyr. My vampiric father had the ability to fly, and so do I."

"Did your mom know him, your vampiric father, did she know him well?"

"I don't know, she doesn't like to talk about it much. Most of what I know she only told me when she had to. Like the first time I flew, she told me my father could and he told her there was a chance I would too, like a passed down trait. Did you know your father, birth father I mean?"

"No," she shakes her head, "he died before I was born. Mom doesn't talk about him, I have a vague memory of his picture in the house. She really doesn't talk about either family much, neither does Glen. Glen's been a good father, Jake a good brother, but we've moved a lot, hid what we were," she says sadly.

"Me and Adam too, we moved a few times before we had any control. Vampires are usually turned, when they're older, when they have some ability for impulse control. I was born this way, not vampire, not human, somewhere in between, powers and abilities I didn't understand, and my mom couldn't teach."

"Did you feed off blood when you were young?"

"My mom gave me some when I was an infant, bottles she hid in case anyone came to the house. Then a cup, she never told me how she got the blood, but I don't need it the way a full vampire does. I think she gave me a steady supply to keep me from hurting anyone, she's never said it out loud though."

"My mom's the same way, I think it's why she stopped me from using my powers. She never really taught me anything, going into and out of my bottle, making it my own, was instinct. The little I can do, instinct. For the longest time I thought she was ashamed of what we were. Honestly, it wasn't until they told us about the school that I knew she was afraid and not ashamed."

I turn to her, holding her chin with my thumb and forefinger, "You should never be ashamed of who you are Clare. You're something incredible Clare, and you're someone amazing."

The first sun is just beginning to set, it casts a golden glow on her, I tip her chin up and ensnare her lips with mine.

 **Update soon probably picking up the next day, possibly picking up that same night. Next to be updated is** _ **Just a Bite.**_


	4. My Sentences Ramble My Sentiment

**Hello readers, it's been crazy lately…also hot. I am not a fan of summer heat. I'm not good at writing in the heat, I play a lot GW2 instead. It's hard to even plot in the heat, I should know 'cause I have about 4 unfinished plots right now. Anywho, if you read the last few updated chapters you know that the winner is** _ **"Why Do I Want Him Still?"**_ **I got a ton of votes and the second place winner** _ **"You Don't Have to be His Girl"**_ **will replace** _ **"Why Do I Want Him Still?"**_ **when that ends. A big thank you to everyone who voted. There is sure to be another poll to help me decide on the next short story soon, so keep your eye out.**

 **Ch. 4 My Sentences Ramble My Sentiment**

 **(CLARE)**

Drew parts his lips, I put my arms around his neck, his arm snakes around my back. I feel his muscles holding me to him, his heart beating in his chest. Drew deepens the kiss, he's practically lifting me up. And then I feel his fangs graze my lip, I hear him inhale. Afraid he's going to bite me I gasp and teleport myself. One problem, I didn't think about where I was teleporting to and I have no idea where I could end up! As it happens I teleport myself halfway into a wall, in one of the teacher's homes.

"I don't remember ordering a girl in our wall," Sean comments looking over.

"Little trouble teleporting?" Jay asks. The two of them are sitting on the sofa watching a movie and eating dinner.

"Yeah, the only place I'm used to teleporting is into my bottle," I reply as I struggle to get out of the wall.

"Why don't you think about teleporting into our living room?" Jay suggests.

I think about teleporting into the living room, and the next thing I know I'm on the sofa next to Sean. "How do you know so much about my powers? You're not a jinn, and I'm still learning."

"Easy, I'm dating Winnie," Jay grins.

"Were you practicing with Winnie?" Sean asks.

"No, getting away from a boy."

"A boy trying to hurt you?" Sean asks.

"No, at least I don't think so. We were…" I pause biting my lip. I don't really want to tell the two teachers I was making out with Drew and panicked when I felt his fangs. Mostly, I just don't want to tell the two teachers who I was kissing. I also don't want it to sound like feeling Drew's fangs and remembering he was a damphyr was what made me flee. Honestly, I can't even truly explain why I panicked. "It doesn't matter, I ran when I probably shouldn't have. I've spent so much time running and hiding it seems to be my first instinct. If not into my bottle then away from the situation. I probably would have popped into my bottle, but I was afraid he'd take it and that could look bad for him."

"You want some dinner? We have plenty," Sean offers. He's being kind and supportive while also tactfully changing the subject. I appreciate both things very much.

"Thanks," I smile gratefully.

I get up and go to the kitchen, not sure what they made, but it smells good. It's easy to find the bowls since they have open shelving, I do have to ask where the silverware is though. I take some dinner and sit down next to Sean again. The dinner is delicious, and I stay after I'm done to watch the rest of the movie with them.

"Thanks for dinner, and for letting me hang out. I should probably get back to the dorm now."

"You want us to walk you?" Sean asks.

"No, I'll be fine. I should talk to him if I see him tonight. Dinner was delicious," I smile.

"You're welcome over any time," Sean grins.

"Yeah, we don't have a lock feel free to drop by any time," Jay agrees.

"Thanks," I grin wide. Waving to the guys as I leave and walk back to the girls dorm, where I find Drew waiting for me.

"Please don't disappear again, I'm sorry Clare. Really, truly sorry," Drew says in an apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to just vanish. When I felt your fangs I panicked and teleported away."

"I wouldn't have bitten you, I'm not even sure that I can," Drew says scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. He's looking down and his face hangs long with regret, but he'll glance up every so often to look in my eyes. "Dom told us that no vampire has ever been successful in biting a jinn before. Which I guess could mean that the Jinn always vanish when a vampire tries. I didn't really think about it when it said it. I mean that would make more sense, it's not like you have armored skin like Leland or skin that burns like Bianca," Drew says and then looks me in the eyes. I have to say with those dark blue eyes he does the remorseful puppy dog look very well. "I'm rambling now, sorry. I just wanted to apologize. I really didn't mean to scare you, I didn't even know my fangs had come out. We can control it, but it's also sometimes instinct. Not necessarily feeding instinct either, sometimes it's sexual, and kissing you was really great. Please let me make it up to you Clare, I feel really terrible for scaring you. Let me take you out Saturday for a proper date," Drew pleads.

I bite my lip, rolling it between my teeth as I consider and finally I nod. "Okay, I'll meet you Saturday."

"Great, you won't regret it I promise," Drew grins very wide, "goodnight Clare."

I say goodnight to Drew and go inside. Winnie nods to me when I come in, she's drinking tea with Elstrini Dawes. Katie and Fiona are watching a movie, Grace is reading, Alli and Jenna are talking by the fireplace. When I get up to my room I find both Mia and Jane in the room. The three of us share this room, I like both my roommates so far, they're nice and easy to talk to.

"So, how was exploring with the damphyr?" Jane questions.

"It was nice, Drew is sweet," I respond somewhat nonchalantly as I pull my pajamas out of my dresser.

"You don't sound so sure," Mia comments.

"He is sweet, but when we kissed by the lake I felt his fangs come out a little. I panicked and teleported away. Not into my bottle, completely away. When I did come back to the dorm he was waiting for me and apologized. He felt really bad, and I agreed to go out with him on Saturday."

"Hey, you can't go wrong with a sexy vampire…or sexy damphyr," Jane winks.

"If it's an apology date he'd better do it well," Mia comments.

"I've only been on a few dates, and there's only a few places we can go at the school."

"Then the test will be how creative and romantic he can be," Mia remarks.

"Walking by the lake was romantic, but like I said I've only been on a few dates. It was hard to date when you couldn't bring a boy home, couldn't explain the bottle tied around my waist, and were afraid you'd accidently disappear and leave the bottle behind. We were so afraid of being found out, we really kept to ourselves. Neither Jake nor I really went on more than one or two dates with anyone. It's weird, good weird, but still weird to not have to hide," I comment changing into my pajamas and sitting on my bed. I have a small bed in the corner. Our beds line up on the back wall, Jane's dresser separates her bed from mine. Likewise, Mia's dresser separates her bed from Jane's. I have a larger dresser that fits into the corner opposite my bed. On the top of my dresser is where my bottle stays when I'm in the room. Every time I enter the room I take the bottle from my waist and set it on the dresser. My bed is smaller than there's because I sleep in my bottle.

"Does he know you're not very experienced?" Jane inquires.

"No, we talked about hiding and moving, that was about it."

"You should probably talk to him then, he is half human and he probably dated other girls. Just tell him this is new for you and to go slow," Jane advises.

I think about what Drew told me regarding his fangs coming out as we kissed. How it's instinctual and happens when he's aroused. His fangs didn't come out until I deepened the kiss. Perhaps, I was less afraid that he'd hurt me and more afraid of the sexual aspect? Really, thinking back to it I can't deny I was feeling a bit aroused myself. Jane is right, I should talk to Drew. "Yeah, good advice, thanks Jane."

I get ready for bed, say goodnight and go into my bottle. A jinn's bottle is their sanctuary and a place that we change over and over as our tastes and needs change. Right now I have a large cushy chair where I like to read, purple walls and a round bed that's purple and gold, with lots of cushions. There's no electricity, but there are candles and I know how to make light. It's peaceful and comfy, and I sleep very well.

I take a shower before breakfast the next morning. The three of us share a very nice washroom with a large soaking tub and shower. Breakfast, except for the weekends, is always self-serve. They did a great job providing us with a lot of options, a lot of foods I've never even heard of. When it's time for classes Bianca and I walk together because we have the first class together. All world geography is a great class and Leland is a really good teacher. Eli is in this class as well, we actually have two classes together, although to this point we haven't talked in class and we sit at desks that are pretty far apart.

"Clare," Eli calls to me as we leave class. I stop just outside the doorway to wait for him. "Will you take a walk with me after classes?"

"I'd like to Eli, but I have a mentoring session with Winnie after classes."

"After y…" Eli is saying when he's cut off.

"Clare," Jake cuts in abruptly coming over and taking my arm, "I need to talk to you."

"We're not on Earth anymore you don't have to stop me from dating," I grimace at my brother.

"You can date, but I don't trust that vampire," Jake replies dropping me at math class.

"What did Jake want?" Bianca questions as we sit down.

"To tell me to stay away from Eli, he says he doesn't trust him," I respond rolling my eyes.

"Because I'm sure the vampire will just give up," Bianca remarks sardonically. Her comment makes me laugh and a few of the others look over at me as they walk into class.

I walk to lunch with Bianca, Owen, Jane, Johnny and Zig. We get lunch sitting at a table with Adam and Grace. I can't even pronounce the foods Bianca eats, and I don't want to touch them. Almost everything she eats seems to be smoking in some way, or melts as soon as it hits her mouth. Most of us eat familiar foods, a few though have very specialized foods and menus, Bianca for example.

"Clare," Eli says as soon as I enter photography class after lunch.

"I'm sorry about Jake earlier," I apologize on behalf of my brother.

"Yeah," Eli smirks hooking his fingers in his pocket, "he doesn't like me very much. I'd still like to go on a walk with you though."

"Not tonight, my session with Winnie might go for a while. Maybe Sunday? I'm already going out with Drew tomorrow night," I comment. It doesn't escape my attention that Eli's jaw tightens a little when I tell him this.

"Sunday then," Eli smirks kissing my hand before sitting down.

When school is finally out I have an hour before I'm supposed to meet with Winnie. I know the session won't go too late tonight since all the teachers are meeting later. I go looking for Drew to talk to him as Jane suggested. I'm not sure what class Drew has last, but I just wait near the boy's dorm. It doesn't take long before I do see Drew, he's walking with a bunch of the other guys.

"Drew," I call to him. He looks at me, says something to the others and then comes over.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you before our date," I confess taking his hand and walking toward the field where we can be alone. Well, at least mostly alone, a lot of the students here have heightened senses including hearing. "I thought you should know I really haven't had much experience dating. We moved and hid a lot because of who we are. I've only been on a few dates before and never more than one or two with the same guy. I've only kissed a couple of guys, and they were definitely not like that kiss last night."

"I understand, Adam and I haven't dated much either. I told you we hid a lot and moved a lot too. I dated some, but I was always afraid of getting to close to a girl, having her find out. Believe me I get it, but we don't have to hide now."

"Yeah, and it feels good," I smile. "I'm just nervous I guess, and used to running away."

"You don't have to run or hide anymore. If I do something you don't like or makes you nervous just tell me. I told you I haven't dated much either, and I haven't gone past kissing either. I promise our date tomorrow night will be great, and we won't even kiss, not if you don't want to."

"Thanks Drew, I'll see you tomorrow."

I wave to Drew, go back to the girl's dorm and get a snack, then talk a while with Ellie before going up to Winnie's room. She has a room on the top floor, it's the only room up here, aside from Bianca and Imogen's sun room, and the top of the aviary. I knock on the door and Winnie let's me in. Her room is pretty small since her sanctuary is her bottle, she doesn't even have a bed. Against one wall is a deep sofa with lots of cushions, on the opposite wall is a very ornate and old looking table where her bottle sits when she's in her room. When she's not in her room she has it on her of course. Her floor is blue with a very old throw rug, though it looks like it's new I can tell it's very old. She has a nice washroom with elaborate purple tile, large shower and she has a large closet and that's it.

"Good evening Clare, what would you like to start with?" Winnie asks when I enter. She closes her door and we both sit on the sofa.

"Teleporting, I tried last night and ended up in a wall."

"It's important to have a clear picture in your mind of where you want to go when you're teleporting. You can teleport pretty much anywhere, on Earth anyway, as long as you have a clear picture in your mind. Even if you've never been there, as long as your mind sees it clearly you will get there. I've only teleported to the school from Earth, but as I said if you can see it clearly then you'll get there. Let's try it now, picture the foyer of the school building and teleport there," Winnie says and then disappears.

I do as she said, picture it and then teleport. I not only successfully teleport to the foyer, but end up very close to Winnie.

"It worked," I grin.

"Very good, now picture another place. It will have to be on school grounds because with the shield up you can't teleport out. Now, pick a spot and teleport there."

The first place that pops into my head is the spot where Drew kissed me yesterday. That's what I picture and that's where I teleport. I'm very happy and proud of myself, I teleport back to the school foyer with a smile on my face.

"The smile must mean you were successful?" Winnie asks, I nod in response and she smiles. "Alright, let's return to my room before we continue," Winnie says.

I picture her room, more specifically her sofa, teleport there and end up on the sofa. I feel pretty confident with teleporting now, I just have to make sure that I have a clear picture in my mind before I teleport. As long as I do that I shouldn't end up in any more walls.

"Is it true that you're dating Jay?" I question as soon as she pops in.

"Yes, I am. That wasn't a question about your powers," she replies.

"Can I fly?"

"Yes, would you like to try?"

"Yes," I nod excitedly.

 **(EMMA)**

"So," Dad says once all the staff is seated, "thoughts on the first week?" All the staff is eating in the dining hall on this Friday evening to meet and discuss the first week of school.

"The first week has gone very well, the students are enjoying my classes and many of them are opening up and blossoming already," Elstrini smiles.

"The students are enjoying it here, for many of them it's the first time they've been able to be themselves and utilize all their abilities and powers. Not to mention making friends with and experiencing other beings that most have never seen or possibly heard of. From what I've seen everyone is happy," Jay comments.

"I agree, but it's only been a week. Many of these students have never been away from their families or clans. We all need to be watching for signs of homesickness. The shield keeps us from being discovered, but does not allow for communication or visitors with those they left at home. For others this is the first time they've had a family in a long time. As time goes on the distance and isolation from families will get harder," Mom speaks up.

"Yes, Christine is right, and this means keeping a close eye on all the students in your classes, and especially during your mentoring sessions. Speaking of; Winnie how is Clare coming in her mentoring sessions?"

"She's doing well, she mastered teleporting today, after telling me she ended up in a wall."

"She teleported into our wall, she was okay and teleported out after I told her how," Jay remarks.

"Ah," Winnie says as if she just realized something. "Clare is just starting to realize her full potential. She mastered flying as well today, she learns quickly. It's a delicate balance to train her and not go overboard. Her emotional state will definitely be something to watch. If she's angry or upset and releases it in her powers the result could be rather disastrous."

"How is her academics and social life?" Dad questions.

"Clare is very bright, she does very well in my class and it's quite a difficult one," Leland speaks up.

"Clare is one of the best students in my class," I remark. Armstrong and Jay both nod in agreement.

"As for the girl's social life I know that she has a date with Drew on Saturday and Eli on Sunday," Dom says.

"How about Eli, Drew and Zig? Are they adapting well? Mentoring sessions going well?" Dad asks.

"Very well, for Eli and Zig in particular as they finally have a community and a family. So far, the three of them are doing quite well in honing their abilities and powers. Our sessions thus far have been more about control and teaching them where they come from. They all seem to like the school, though neither Zig nor Drew are very studious, they do both enjoy some of their classes still. They have all expressed an interest in hunting and I can't take them hunting here," Dom comments.

"Yes, and Clare can only teleport so many places here," Winnie adds.

"Not to mention all our flyers, while there is much land, and sky, under the shield for them it is still a boundary," Leland speaks up.

"Yes, we'll have to arrange for a field trip or field trips at some point. Not for some time though, not until the kids have more control. That will also be something we will have to discuss at great length, where to take them and when to ensure that they're all safe. Any other concerns with your mentees Dom?" Dad inquires.

"I'm mildly concerned with Eli and Drew's fascination over Clare. Though I do believe that has far more to do with teenage hormones than curiosity over feeding."

"And Drew's brother Adam? What I've noticed is that he tends to have a happy demeanor and a good sense of humor," Dad comments.

"He's also very intelligent and he loves music," I add.

"He's very mechanically minded too," Sean remarks.

"What about his powers?" Dad questions.

"From what I've seen he's mastered the shift and he does it easily. I've seen him turn into a variety of Earth animals," I reply.

"We should challenge him. I'm sure he's never seen the animals we have on the grounds. Emma perhaps you could take him out tomorrow and show him some? See what he can do with an animal he's never seen before," Dad says.

"Sure," I grin.

Dad continues to ask about the students, there's not a lot to say and no problems, but it is only the first week of school. After the meeting I return with my parents to our house here. We have the largest of the staff houses, but there are four of us living here. Jack and I each have a bedroom on the ground floor, separated by our washrooms, we each have our own thankfully, on Earth we had to share. We have a large kitchen and a large kitchen table, a fireplace with books and a TV area down here. Not that we have TV or internet to stream TV, but we can watch movies and all the staff from Earth brought a bunch of DVDs. On the second floor is our parents large master bedroom and washroom. The other part of the top floor is one very large deck, that we use a lot, especially with a hot tub up there.

"How was the meeting?" Jack asks. He's watching a movie in the living room when we come in.

"Very good, seems all the students are adjusting very well," Dad smiles. I see the pride in his eyes that the school is a success. It's a dream he's been talking about since Jack was a baby.

Our parents say goodnight and go upstairs. Jack and I stay up watching movies for a while before we got to bed. After breakfast the next morning I head to the boy's dorm to meet Adam, I know that Armstrong told Adam I would be taking him out today.

"Hi Emma," Adam smiles.

"Hi Adam, are you ready?"

"Armstrong said we were going to work on my abilities," Adam nods.

"Yeah, we're going to go out and see some of the animals we have on the land. I've seen you turn into a lot of Earth animals, but there are many other animals. As a true shifter you should be able to do them all. It'll be much faster if we run," I comment and shift into my fox form.

Adam chooses a fox as well and we run out deep into the forest, there's a clearing that's mostly surrounded by trees. The clearing leads all the way to the lake and it's probably the best place to see the animals here. Some of the animals on the school grounds are native to this planet, others are ones we brought, so that we could expose the students to them. Of course, we made sure all the animals we brought would be able to live and survive here. I stop just before the clearing, shifting back into human form, and Adam does the same. The first animal we see comes not from the forest but flies down from the mountains; a hippogriff. A difficult animal as it really is a combination of many animals. With the head of an eagle, claws armed with talons, and wings covered with feathers, the rest of its body is more like a horse.

Adam studies the hippogriff a moment and then he begins to shift. He starts with the horse part of the body first. Adam's feet changing into hoofs, his legs take on the shape of a horse, then the feathers begin to come out, the wings sprout, his face takes the shape of a bird's with the beak and eyes forming last. Finally, his arms become those of a bird's and his hand become talons. With Adam fully in form he slowly emerges from the forest and cautiously approaches the hippogriff that's drinking from the lake. The hippogriff hears Adam coming and looks up ready to fight. The hippogriff cocks his head at Adam, watching him for a moment, and then deciding Adam is just another hippogriff he goes back to drinking. Adam stays with the hippogriff for a couple minutes before flying off, he flies over the trees and I lose sight of him. Adam returns a few moments later back in human form.

"That was definitely hard, I've never tried a platypus or something that's a mix of animals. It was fun though," Adam grins.

"You did very well."

The hippogriff flies off once it's had enough to drink, and soon after a family of orthus come from the woods to get a drink from the lake. Orthus is another sort of mixed up beast, a two-headed dog with a serpent tail. Also, a potentially dangerous beast as both dog heads and the serpent tail can strike and bite. Again, Adam studies them for a moment before he attempts to shift. This time he starts with the dog feet and legs, going onto all four legs as he shifts. Then Adam tries the serpent tail, only he can't quite get the serpent head, instead it only looks like a serpent tail. Adam does make one dog head, he tried to make another, but it doesn't quite work and Adam shifts back to human form.

"Never tried more than one head before, that's really hard," Adam says sitting on the grass.

"Yeah, I can only imagine since I only turn into one animal. You did pretty good though, and if you keep practicing I'm sure you'll get it," I encourage him, sitting on the grass next to him and leaning against a tree.

"Jack has four tails in fox form," Adam comments.

"Yes, because Dad is a kitsune. He's not my birth father, but I never knew my real father, so really he's been my only father. Jack's therian has always been a red fox with four tails. Anyway, heads are far more difficult than tails I'm sure. I doubt wings can be very easy, unless of course your true therian is a winged creature."

"The first time I tried wings it was really hard, I tried a sparrow and that was hard. The first bird I successfully shifted into was an ostrich, it was easier to do the bigger wings. I practice in my room a lot, looking at detailed pictures of birds and shifting until I got the wings right, beaks too. Beaks were not easy."

"Yeah, I suppose beaks wouldn't be all that easy. It's good that you practiced, even if it was in your room. Some of the weres and shifters have spent so much time hiding they couldn't shift or didn't learn to control it. Jack and I were always encouraged at home, but had to be careful in public. It was one of the reasons Dad wanted to start the school, he knew there were others like us all over Earth. And other beings that were the last or one of the last of their kind, or families of mixed beings that didn't quite fit in anywhere."

"There are definitely beings here I've never seen and some I've never even heard of before. Like Leland, he looks kind of scary and very intimidating, he's nice though, and a good teacher. Before coming to the school I didn't even know virwyrvern were a thing, real or mythical."

"I didn't either. Honestly, I'm not even sure how Dad found him or knew of him. I don't even know what world he comes from. Everyone else at the school I know what world they came from and how Dad knew them or contacted them. All Dad would say about Leland is that we are very lucky to have him here."

 **The next update will probably jump ahead a little bit and with some different POVs. Next to be updated is the short story "** _ **Best Thing that Never Happened"**_ **.**


	5. Close My Eyes & Feel Your Lips

**Thank you everyone that voted in the short story poll. Winning by an overwhelming 74% of votes Jekyll Clowen will replace Best thing that Never Happened.**

 **Also, be sure to check out the DeGrassi Saviors home page for the Couples Tournament. We are now on the second round, the winners of the last will compete against the winners of this new round next week.**

 **I have also added the Maya couplings vs. Fiona couplings tournament to the DS homepage, so check those out and cast your votes before Sunday!**

 **But wait there's more…yes more is on the website. If you check out the blog I have added a new one! With a behind the scenes look at the prep work and research I do for stories. I included pics and documents to give you guys a behind the scenes look at things.**

 **Pronunciation Guide:**

 ***Malakaorbis (mal-ah-KAH-orbis)**

 ***Strinkla (str-INK-la)**

 **Ch. 5 Close My Eyes & Feel Your Lips**

 **(FITZ)**

"What are you getting all dressed up for on a Saturday morning?" I ask Drew. He's combing his hair in the mirror, wearing a nice shirt, and a stupid grin on his face. Before he answers I already know. "Must be another date with Clare, is that girl ever going to make a decision?"

She's been seeing both Eli and Drew for the last three weeks, she had yet to make a decision or get serious with either one. We'd been at the school a month now and we already had a few established relationships. Katie and Fiona were probably the first, they were cute together, they'd hold hands, gaze at each other, kiss in the hallways. J.T. and Imogen began dating last week, they were kind of an odd couple, the tree-boyand the sun elf. They had the sense of humor though, and the same quirky sense of fun, so I could understand why they'd hook up. Dave had gone out a few times with Tori, though they didn't seem to have too much in common and I was pretty sure that relationship wouldn't last.

There had also been a lot of single dates and hookups, Alli for example didn't seem to be able to have a steady relationship. Not that I'm surprised, her being a succubus and all. To my knowledge she'd already hooked up with Luke, Dallas, Zig, Connor, Wes, J.T. and Craig. Unlike the legends would have you believe the succubus did not discriminate against the fairer sex. I happen to know that she also hooked up with Becky, Maya and Holly J.

The succubus aside Owen had been on a couple dates, one with Grace and one with Ashley. He told us the dates went well, but he hasn't been on a second date with either of them yet. Toby and Maya had been on a couple of dates, and Maya had been on a couple dates with Jake. Bianca and K.C. had hooked up a couple of times, he was one of only a few beings that could touch her without getting burned. Anya had been out with Luke a couple times and hooked up with Lucas and Dallas as well. Speaking of the cocky centaur he's also hooked up with Becky, Holly J and Ellie.

I was one of the few that hadn't hooked up or been out with anyone yet. That was about to change, I had a date with Alexa later. We have two classes together, music and photography. This last week we were paired together on an assignment in both classes. We got along really well, after working together all week I asked her to go out with me today.

"No, she says she likes us both," Drew replies with a slightly defeated tone.

"Either she's stringing you along or she doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings and she's going to keep doing this. Aren't you getting frustrated?" I inquire.

"Yeah, a little, but she's never been in a relationship before. I promised to give her time," Drew replies.

"I think you've given her enough time. Speaking of time, I gotta go, got a date of my own," I comment leaving the room.

I go down to the basement, there's blankets and baskets down here, among many other things. I take a blanket and a basket then go up to the kitchen. I have no idea how to cook, but I do know how to make sandwiches. I've eaten lunch with Alexa the last couple of days, so I'm fairly certain about what she eats. When the basket is packed with food and drinks I close the top, put the blanket on top and take the handles. Since the sports field is between the two dorms the easiest thing to do was to meet there.

"You look very nice," I grin when I see Alexa.

She's wearing a green shirt and khaki colored pants that show much of her bird feet. On her right ankle is a gold anklet. Her wings are folded since she's not in flight, but when she smiles back at me her wings ruffle a little.

"Thanks, you look nice too," she grins.

"I thought we'd go out to the far side of lake, less chance of there being other people," I tell her.

"Sounds good," she grins.

I smile, offer her my arm and we begin walking toward the woods. We've been warned about the various creatures in the woods, I'm not worried though. Alexa can fly away and I can into something fast or very vicious.

"So, did you come from Earth?" I ask her. We haven't talked about family or our pasts this week, it's been mostly the assignments we were working on, classes, teachers and the other kids.

"Yeah, our family is from the original Strinkla clan in the Greek aisles. I've never seen it though, we became hunted and feared, we fled to a tiny island in the Mediterranean. It's all mountains and rocky shores, nowhere for a boat to land or even a helicopter. We have some control over the weather, and so we keep the island shrouded in clouds so that satellites or planes or even passing ships won't be able to see us. It's my home, but it felt very isolated and lonely, when I heard about Caeleste High I begged my parents to let me come. A place where I didn't have to hide, an opportunity to meet new people."

"How many harpies are on the island?"

"On our island two hundred. There have been stories that others fled to different isolated islands. My mother told me of expeditions to go look for them, but if there are other clans out there we haven't found them," she says sadly.

"Sorry, it must be hard to have so few of your kind. I've never known another shifter aside from my mom. Until coming to the school of course."

"You didn't go grow up in a clan?"

"Nope, grew up in a city. Never knew my dad, mom told me he died. She married this ass, who has a son, that's my age, and just as much of an ass as he is. Both of them are human. My mom hides her shifter abilities from them and forced me to do the same. I've spent so long suppressing my abilities, hiding who I was. The only time we ever used our shifter abilities is when my stepdad was working nights. Then Mom and would go running in the woods it wasn't the same though. When Mom heard about the school she knew it would be a good opportunity for me. It's been great to really be able to use my abilities and shift whenever I want. I'm really learning what I'm capable of and honing my powers."

"Gosh, I can't even imagine that, not using my abilities. Not that I can hide my wings and talons."

"I think your wings and talons are beautiful," I tell her.

"Thanks," Alexa grins and kisses my cheek.

We exit the woods and come out by lake. We're not completely at the far end of the lake, but there's no one around and it's beautiful here. I lie out the blanket with some help from Alexa and put down the basket.

"This all looks great Fitz," Alexa grins as I lie out all the food.

I smile and hand her sandwich to her. We start eating, watching the lake, the sky, the mountains. Every so often we'll see life in the lake. Fish or birdlike creatures, some seem to be amphibious, and some seem to be sort of dolphin like. We talk some more, sharing stories from our childhood, secrets, likes and dislikes. We stay there long after the food is gone, we sit there talking for hours, returning only when we start to get hungry again. We go to the main dining hall for dinner and eat together, then we go to the bleachers on the sports filed and talk some more. When she starts to get tired I walk her back to the girl's dorm.

"I had an amazing time Fitz," Alexa smiles. She leans up and gives me a long kiss, when we pull apart from the kiss her wings are spread out.

"I did too. I really like you Alexa, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she smiles and kisses me again.

 **(CAITLIN)**

"I'm going to the football game, you want to come?" Alexa asks me.

"You're going to watch the game?"

"Fitz is playing," Alexa grins.

"You only started going out last night," I comment.

Alexa and I share the aviary room with Alli, Alexa and I are pretty close now, Alli keeps mostly to herself. Actually, she's out a lot with various people, we don't see that much of her. She has a bed on the floor, Alexa has a bed in the tree in here and I have a bed on a loft near the tree, and near Alexa's bed. We talk at night a lot, which is how we became good friends so fast, Alli kind of comes and goes. We never really know when she's in and when she's not, unless we fly down to use the washroom and see her here.

"I know, but I really like him," she says as her grin widens.

"Well, I don't like sports or watching them. Have fun at the game, I think I'll go flying," I tell her.

Alexa smiles and flies out the sliding glass door we have on this level. I put my shoes on and follow her out. There's usually a sports game or other kind of structured activity on Sundays. A lot of the kids participate which makes it a wonderful time to go flying. The school has a lot of land, and the bubble keeps us protected, but it also limits the flying space. That's why I like flying on Sundays, when the skies are pretty empty. Of course there are other birds and bird-like creatures here, most of them are in the mountains or stay amongst the trees in the woods though. I on the other hand fly high above them.

I fly over the filed and see everyone setting up for the game. I fly out towards the mountains, but turn and fly over the lake. I love flying over the lake, it's peaceful, the lake is beautiful, I can see the fish under the water, the amphibious creatures jumping. I like watching my reflection in the purple water. As I'm flying and watching my reflection I see someone else flying with me. It has to be Adam, unless Clare turned herself into a bird or Winnie turned into a bird. It's a hawk, and there's no werehawks or avian shifters at all at the school. Johnny's therian is a griffin, which is not a true avian. As far as I know no one else can shift into a bird here. Except of course for Adam, as a true shifter he can shift into any animal.

He seems to notice me and flies a little lower, he flies right near the water and then around me. I smile and fly faster, flying up and then down so close to the water that I run my fingers along the top of the water. We play like this for a while before flying to a mountain with a little ledge where we land to rest. As soon as we land Adam shifts back to human form.

"That was fun," I smile.

"Yeah, but that was a workout, I'm not that used to flying yet," Adam says panting a little.

"You did well for not being born with wings."

"Thanks, I think I should have taken a drink from the lake as we were flying over it though."

"I can get you some water, wait here," I instruct him. Not that he'd go anywhere anyway, I'm fairly certain he's too tired to move right now. I get up and find a rock that is sort of bowl shaped, then I fly down and scoop some water from the lake. I fly back to the ledge carefully, so I don't spill any water. When I return to the ledge I hand it to Adam and he drinks it down in one gulp.

"Thanks," Adam grins wiping his mouth and setting down the rock.

"No problem. So, you didn't want to go to the football game?" I query as I lean back on my hands.

"Not that into sports, Drew is and he loves football. He was first string quarter back on our high school team."

"Yeah, I can see that. So, you don't like football what do you like?"

"Music, math, science, literature."

"I knew you were intelligent. I've heard you talk in Emma's sciences class, I love that class. On the other hand I'm pretty lost in Sean's mechanics and technology class, but you seem to know everything in that class too."

"I've always been mechanically inclined and good with technology. I'm happy to help you in that class."

"Thanks, I need a lot of it. I'm not that great with technology, we don't have cell phones or computers or anything like that on Malakaorbis."

"What's Mala…Malaka…"

"Malakaorbis, it's my home. It's a world full of seraph."

"That's cool, is it pretty there?"

"It's beautiful, a little like this one, at least from what I've seen. It's far different from Earth, my family has visited Earth a few times. We can hide our wings with the right coats or clothes, not for long though and it kind of limits us to seeing places and people in cold weather. I always wanted to know more and stay longer, so when my parents found out about the school they thought I should come. It's not the same as going to Earth, but I like it here and I'm definitely glad I came. I miss my family though, we're very close."

"Yeah, it would be a lot to be here away from my parents if Drew wasn't here with me. My brother and I are different in a lot of ways, but he's a good brother and we're very close."

"I understand that, it's the same with me and my brother. He's three years older and we're extremely different, but we're very close. Feels like it's been so long since I've seen all of them," I sigh. We're silent for a few minutes, watching the sky until Adam breaks the silence.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Yes, I'd love to," I smile.

"Great, I need to go prepare some things, but I'll pick you from the girl's dorm at six," Adam says.

"I'll be ready."

Adam grins and then he jumps off the ledge. I gasp and look down, Adam turns into a dolphin and effortlessly dives into the water. I smile and watch him swimming, jumping in and out of the water until he's too far away for me to see. I stay on the ledge a few minutes and then fly off. I spend some more time flying until I get tired and return to the dorm. I'm hungry now, so I go in through the front door and get some lunch.

Since I have a date tonight I take a shower, and then spend the next two hours picking out an outfit. I finally settle on a black pleated mid-length skirt, a pink top and black flats. After fixing my hair I don't have long to wait for Adam, so I do downstairs. Boys aren't aloud in the dorm, in fact I don't think they can set a foot past the door. I don't want Adam to have to knock, I don't want to be looking out the window for him when he comes. I go outside and sit in one of the chairs out here to wait for Adam. When I see him approaching I stand.

"You look amazing," Adam grins.

"Thanks, you look great too," I smile back. He's wearing khakis and a green plaid shirt.

"This way milady," Adam says holding his arm out to me.

My smile gets bigger and I link my arm through his. Surprisingly, we walk to the school, Adam takes me in and to the auditorium. It's dark aside from candlelight, there's a blanket on the floor with plates, napkins and silverware. Adam takes me to the blanket, I sit down and suddenly there's more light in the room. I look at the walls and see that images are being projected on them.

"I thought you might want to see some more of Earth," Adam says.

"Adam, this is incredible!"

"Stay right here and enjoy the movie, I'll be right back with dinner."

Adam leaves the room and I watch the show, it's amazing he's showing me so many places on Earth I've never been to. Tropical beaches, rainforests, Paris, Disneyland, the Grand Canyon, deserts, places I've seen only as pictures in books.

"Dinner is served," Adam says startling me. I was so engrossed in the show I didn't even hear him come back. Adam sits down setting down a large glass baking dish.

"It smells incredible."

"Mom's manicotti recipe," Adam smiles. He takes my plate and serves me some, there's garlic bread and salad as well. I take some of each.

We eat, watch the show on the walls, and talk. We talk about the show Adam put together, various places on Earth and Malakaorbis. We talk about family, and friends back home. Adam even brought dessert, cake from the dining hall, but as he made a wonderful dinner for a last minute date I don't mind at all. I help him clean up and he shows me how he made the walls come alive with pictures. Then he walks me back to the girl's dorm.

"Tonight was incredible, thank you Adam."

"I had a great time too, want to do it again? Wednesday night?"

"Definitely," I smile and give him a chaste kiss before going inside.

 **(TERRI)**

I stood outside Spinner and Paige's house, looking at their door, wondering if I should knock. They always tell us we can come to them any time, day or night with anything. It's not as though it's very late, it's a warm Wednesday evening and I just finished dinner in the dining hall. I know they're here, at least one of them is, because I see the lights on inside. I just hate to bother anyone, I'm not used to going to anyone with my problems, and this was a huge problem.

In perspective, not a huge problem here at the school. Back home, it's something I could be banished for, my father too. That's why it was a huge problem, and why I'd come seeking the advice of my mentors. We've been at the school a little over a month now, and in that time, I'd become very close to both Paige and Spinner. Not just because they were fellow finfolk, but they were open and welcoming, they felt more like friends than authority figures. Still, I couldn't seem to bring myself to knock on their door. I know I should, I just can't seem to raise my arm. I'm about ready to turn and leave when the door opens.

"Terri," Spinner says surprised. He must have been about to go somewhere and instead found me at his door.

"Hi Spin, I was just leaving," I reply awkwardly trying to turn away.

"You can't leave, you haven't been inside yet," Spinner comments gently catching my arm. "Paige, we have company," he calls into the house as he brings me inside.

Paige comes out of the washroom and smiles at me. There house may seem tiny to some, but that's because over half of it is a pool. What is visible is a large kitchen with lots of room to cook, a dining table, sofa, coffee table and television. On the other side of the wall where the TV sits is a large washroom. I can't see much of the washroom from here, what I can see is looks very nice.

"Terri Honey," Paige smiles as she hugs me. "What's wrong?" She inquires taking my hand. We sit on the sofa, Spinner sits on the other side of me, so that I'm between the two of them.

"Nothing exactly. I love the school and my classes, especially yours. I've made some friends too, like Craig. He and I have become pretty close in fact, and I…we…" I stumble over my words.

Paige smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder, "You like him."

"Yes, as much more than just a friend, and I think he feels the same. I'm not sure though, I've never met a cephlanoidbefore now. The stories I was told of them made them sound evil, but Craig's not evil he's very sweet. Even if he does feel the same though, our kind mates for life and Craig isn't finfolk."

"That's the whole point of this school though, to bring other species together. We know how stringent and strict the laws of finfolk culture can be. As are the laws and ways of the cephlanoidculture, and if you both feel that bond that tells you this is it, you've found your mate then you will have some hard decisions. You'd both be outcast from your societies to be together. First though, you need to talk to Craig and see if he feels the same. If he does then you are both safe at the school," Paige tells me with an encouraging tone.

"You and Craig have the full support of all the staff at this school. If you do pair with Craig and you stay together after leaving the school, we can help. We can find you a safe place to live, notify your families, talk with them, anything either of you need," Spinner assures me.

"Thank you, that is comforting. I feel better now, but I'd better go find Craig and talk to him before I lose my nerve," I tell them.

"I believe he's at the pool," Paige says.

"Thanks, both of you, I really do feel better now."

"You can always come talk to us, or any of the staff, no matter the time," Spinner reminds me.

I thank them again, leave their house and walk across the field to the school. As it's still pretty early many people are out enjoying the evening. Drew, Owen, Lucas, Fitz, Connor, Luke and Dallas are playing some sort of sport. Many girls are watching them including; Clare, Alexa, Jenna, Maya, Mia, Jane and Holly J. I see Caitlin flying above us, a bird alongside her I think must be Adam. The two of them had another date tonight, I heard Caitlin talking about it this morning. I see Bianca leaving the girl's dorm, she does that a lot when the sun is beginning to fade.

I go in through the backdoor of the school, the school is never locked. As far as I know none of the buildings are ever locked including the dorms. We're the only ones in the bubble, aside from some wildlife. Anyway, between Dom at the boy's dorm and his alarmingly acute senses, and our jinn I don't think anyone or anything unwanted could get into the dorms.

I hear other people in the school, at least two are in the music room, I can hear them playing. I hear some in the auditorium, and I hear splashing in the pool. I enter the pool area and see Craig swimming, while I'm debating whether or not to get in the water Craig jumps out. His tentacles walking over the tile and straight to me.

"Hey Terri," he smiles.

"Hi Craig, can we talk?"

"Sure," he shrugs.

"Somewhere a little more private maybe?"

"I'll get my clothes on, we can go down by the lake," he says.

Clothes were something all the water creatures needed before attending. I know from Luke that kelpies have some clothes for when they are in human form, but that they both had to get some more. I had clothes before coming here, finfolk clothes and human clothes are not the same though. A dress made from shells and kelp does not do well out of the water. While some finfolk will go out on land and among humans sometimes, no one from our tribe did, so I never had a reason to have human clothing. My father and I ventured out and bought me some clothes before I came to the school. Craig told me Spinner bought all his clothes for him, since they can't appear human.

Craig puts his shirt on and we leave the school through the front, walking around to the forest and out to the lake. We sit at the edge of the water, I dip my feet in and Craig dips his tentacles in.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Craig asks.

"I like you Craig, as more than a friend. I think you feel the same…" I'm saying but stop when Craig puts his fingers under my chin.

"You should know that I do Terri," he smiles before placing his lips on mine. When his lips touch mine I smile and close my eyes briefly. I pull away after a moment though.

"I spoke to Spinner & Paige, you know that finfolk mate for life, but only with our kind," I admit turning away. Suddenly, this seems like something to be ashamed of.

"We don't mate for life, but to my knowledge, no other cephlanoidhas ever been with anyone outside of our species. It's forbidden," Craig says and sounds just as ashamed.

"Spinner and Paige said we're safe here, we can be together at the school. That we have their support, and the support of the other staff for life. If we stay together they'll help us find somewhere safe, talk to our families, whatever we need. So, I guess the question is do you want to be together?"

"Yes, I want to be with you Terri," Craig smiles bringing our lips together again.

I smile and close my eyes again, this time I don't turn away however, this time I melt into the kiss.

 **Update soon will probably jump ahead a little again. Next story to go up is** _ **Shadow, Snow & Blood.**_


	6. This Genie is too Angry to go Back into

**Make sure you visit the DeGrassi Saviors website to vote in the couplings tournaments. We are on the final showdown for all four couples, the winning two will be featured in an upcoming story!**

 **Also, on my page of the DeGrassi Saviors site you can vote on the story that will replace** _ **Swirling Storm Inside.**_ **Four stories to choose from:**

 **1)** _ **We've Got to Learn with these Ghosts ~ a future fic inspired by the television show Cold Case.**_

 _ **2) Undercover as the Lover ~ a Clallas FWB story.**_

 _ **3) I Love You More than the Sins of My Youth ~ A Jay/Clare slow burn.**_

 _ **4) In No Particular City ~ Greatly inspired by the show Dawson's Creek it intertwines many DeGrassi storylines and Dawson's Creek story lines including an Owen/Clare/Drew love triangle.**_ **I'll leave the poll up until I post the last chapter of SWI, so get those votes in now!**

 **Finally, please see my profile page on this site. There have been some changes made to the upcoming stories list. You'll see that One Shots are virtually gone. As I'm no longer posting one shots regularly they were just hanging out there which seemed pointless. Many of my one shots never stayed one shots and many of them were three chapters already or got more chapters.** **So, I went through the list and got rid of ones I didn't think I'd ever write for whatever reason. If, based on the plots, I already thought the one shot would be a two or three shot I simply moved it to the short stories list. I extended the plots if necessary and now it will be a short story and I'm going through those at a pretty decent pace. If I really wanted to write the one shot I added more to the plots to make it a short story.**

 **That's all the announcements, please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ch. 6 This Genie is too Angry to go Back into her Bottle Again**

 **(WINNIE)**

"Attention students," I call over the talking crowd. The students are still chattering, excited for the field trip. "We must go over the rules before departing," I announce amplifying my voice. Finally, they all go silent with their attention on me. "You must stay with your group at all times. We will take roll before we leave and before returning."

"We are going to Earth, but we chose an isolated forest to keep you all safe. Alexa, Caitlin, Marco, K.C., and Johnny, as you are one of mine today, you must use caution. We will be flying above the canopy, while we don't expect there to be any people there or planes flying overhead you must be careful and stay in communication. If I call you back or below the canopy, return immediately. If you do not Winnie will send you back to the school immediately," Leland warns his group.

"Drew, Eli and Zig, while we will be hunting in the woods, and you will be able to run and move freely, if I call you to return you will. If I tell you to do anything you will listen, or Winnie will send you back to the school, and there will be consequences," Dom cautions his group.

"Shifters, you have earned the privilege to come on the fieldtrip and you will have the space to use and test your powers freely. That includes hunting if you so wish, however, you must stay near either myself or Emma. Adam, if you choose to fly you must check in with Leland. Anyone that wanders too far or breaks a rule will be returned to the school immediately," Jay tells them.

The students all nod or say "okay", the rules heard and understood I open the gate and lead the way, stepping through to Earth and dense woods. One by one the others come through the gate until we're all through. I take roll and affirm that they are all with us. Leland tells the fliers to stay until he checks the sky, he spreads his wings, jumps up and flies straight up. He returns a moment later, landing gently on the ground.

"The skies are clear, all fliers with me," Leland says. When they all have their wings spread Leland leads them to the sky.

"Shifters follow us, but stay together," Emma announces before going to therian form. All the shifters, except for Johnny who is in the skies, take therian form and follow Emma and Jay into the woods. Not all the shifters were allowed to come on the fieldtrip, only the ones whose powers were under control enough we felt. Grace, Tris and Jack remain at the school.

"Let's hunt," Dom simply says to his vampires. They all grin and take off running so fast they become a streak through the woods.

"I know we've worked on your teleporting a little at the school, but where you can go at the school is limited. You may go anywhere you wish here, with some cautions. If you suddenly pop into a populous place it will draw some attention. If you choose to go home, it may be hard to leave your parents. You must be back within one minute, we're testing your powers this is not a sightseeing trip."

"I understand," Clare nods.

"Good, now choose a place in your mind. A place you know well or at least can picture clearly. The more specific the better, if you simply picture Paris you may end up on top of the Eiffel Tower."

Clare nods, takes a breath and closes her eyes, and then she vanishes. She returns a few seconds later with a smile on her face.

"I did it, I went exactly where I wanted to," Clare smiles. "I just went to my old school, but I popped in right at my old locker. I guess it's a good thing class was in session, I hadn't really thought about what day it would be here."

"It's Friday here, and yes you were lucky. Now try somewhere else, somewhere you've never been, but always wanted to go. I'm going to check on the fliers, if I'm not back when you return just wait here."

Clare nods, after closing her eyes a moment she disappears. When Clare is gone I fly above the trees and use my powers to see all the fliers. Assured that they are all close by I return just as Clare does. After she spends some time honing her teleporting abilities we work on some other ones. I have to spend some of my time checking on the other groups, but I'm able to do a lot with Clare. I call everyone back when it's time for us to return, we take roll and when I'm sure everyone is here we return to the school. Many of the students need to clean up and they return to their dorms. Jay and I go to the dining hall for dinner.

"How'd it go?" Archie asks when we sit down.

"Very well, Clare did very good. She was happy to be able to go anywhere she wanted. She did some morphing, flying and general magic as well. The fliers did great too, they were very happy to have an endless sky to fly in," I reply.

"The shifters were happy, running, shifting in and out of therian form, using their abilities in therian form. Several of them hunted or tracked," Jay adds.

"From what I saw Drew, Zig and Eli were having a marvelous time hunting," I tell him.

"Excellent, a successful field trip then. We should plan another one, to somewhere besides Earth," Archie says.

"That would be good for the kids, they get such a small taste of another world here at the school. Though for Marco Earth was another world," I point out.

After dinner Jay and I spend the evening together before I return to the dorm. After a shower I go into my bottle, reading for a while before going to bed. Saturday morning, I meet Leland at his home, we're discussing the students we're mentoring, and what we might do with them this week. He told me he would prepare breakfast, so when I knock on his door I'm not surprised to smell something wonderful.

"Have a seat, breakfast is almost ready," he says moving aside to let me in.

"Smells delicious," I grin taking a seat at his table.

Leland's house is comparatively small to the other staff houses, but it's very high to allow him room for flight. He has blue carpet, a rather large kitchen, a small glass dining table with four red chairs, a large leather sofa in front of a coffee table and TV. I know there's a washroom and bedroom, but the doors are closed, and I can't see those just now.

"It was my favorite morning meal back home," Leland says placing a baking dish on the table. It looks somewhat like a quiche, though the color is more orange like sweet potatoes.

It's delicious, though clearly not eggs, and I tell Leland the taste is pleasing. He tells me the name of the dish in his native tongue, but I couldn't pronounce it if I tried. We eat and begin talking about our mentees, their strengths and what they still need to work on.

"Dave and Holly J are doing well, we have nothing to teach them of their abilities. I believe they're as honed as they can be at their ages," I remark.

"Yes, I agree," Leland nods.

"So, our sessions with them will be checking in on their emotional health. I think, if they would like, we could excuse them from the upcoming group sessions. Let them go climb the mountains or something during the group sessions."

"Indeed," Leland nods. "Marco hasn't fully discovered or been able to control his shadow form. I believe he needs to work on his fire control as well."

"Bianca really only needs to work on controlling her burning and her fire, I could work with her, Marco and Clare on…" I stop when we suddenly hear a great roar of thunder and see lightning. A tempest is roaring outside, the sky is dark, rain is pouring.

"That doesn't look like the weather we normally have under the shield," Leland comments.

"It's not, it must be Clare, she's upset and without control of her powers it's manifesting in the world around her. I must go to her quickly, I'll take her out of here and calm her down, before she destroys the school," I tell Leland quickly.

"Let me come, I may be able to help," he says.

I put my hand on his arm and think of Clare, hoping I actually teleport to wherever she is, it doesn't always work. We find her in the woods, she's made a tornado around herself, whatever it is she's very angry.

"Clare, you must calm down or you'll destroy the school. I know that isn't what you want," I try reasoning with her, no response. "Clare, take a breath, we can talk in your bottle," I attempt reasoning with her once more.

"NO, I don't want to go into the bottle, I will not bottle my emotions," she says in a voice rough with rage. Her tornado is gone, but now she's on fire, it's not hurting her, I doubt she even realizes she's doing it.

"We have to take her off school grounds," I whisper to Leland and he nods.

I open a gateway to Earth, to exactly where we went yesterday on the field trip. Leland grabs her and takes her through the gateway as the fire will not hurt him. She can still wreak havoc here, but it will take her longer to destroy things than it will in our self-contained environment at the school.

When I come through Leland has her enwrapped in his wings to extinguish the fire. When the fire is gone Leland opens his wings, she still looks livid and distressed. The skies here are beginning to darken and storm, but it's not a raging tempest just yet.

"Clare, you must take a breath and attempt to control your emotions. They are manifesting in your powers and you don't have control. That's why you're causing the storms, the fire," I warn her.

"Tell us what happened, what has you so angry?" Leland asks. She looks at him as if just noticing his presence.

"Boys happened, a few weeks ago Eli decided to date Holly J,so I was seeing Drew exclusively. Until this morning when I found him kissing or feeding from Alli! Either way, I broke up with him! I was just so angry," Clare tells us through clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid human males at Drew's age, even half human ones, are driven by hormones. As a damphyr he's also driven by his hunger. I do understand, my first human boyfriend said he would love me forever. I found out he only wanted my powers," I tell Clare.

"What did you do?" Clare questions.

The memory of turning my traitorous, treacherous ex into a slug, and then crushing him under my shoe comes into my mind. I can't tell her that, it's against the rules to intentionally harm anyone else at the school.

"That was a different time, you can be angry, but control your emotions enough to not destroy the school. If you need to be somewhere to express your emotions without hurting anyone or anything then come see me," I encourage her.

"Okay," Clare nods, "I never want to see Drew again."

"I'm afraid we can't arrange for that, he is a student at the school. Unless you want to drop out?" Leland questions.

"No," Clare sighs.

"I can't prevent you from ever seeing Drew again, but you can hide out at my place for the rest of the day if you'd like. You won't see Drew there," Leland offers.

"Yes, please," Clare nods.

"Let's return to the school then," I comment.

I lead the way through the gateway, Clare follows and when Leland comes through I close the gateway.

 **(CLARE)**

"What's this?" I inquire looking at a glowing object on Leland's table. It illuminates softly, sort of a purplish-green. It's not a shape I've ever seen before, and appears almost to be some sort of crystal, but no hard edges or corners.

Leland tells me the name of the object, but his native alphabet sounds nothing like anything on Earth and I have no idea what he said. It was like some clicking, growling and sounds I'm pretty sure I need more than one tongue to make, I wonder if he has more than one?

"In your language it would be crystal heart, it's ceremonial. We use it during an annual celebration," Leland explains.

I've been at his house for about two hours. Winnie was here meeting with him for just under an hour after we returned. I sat with them, listened and spoke up on anything that pertained to me, as I felt I should have a say. Leland had made me some wonderful tea with a fruit flavor, but I couldn't place it. After Winnie left I helped Leland clean up, and he asked me about my family, I think to keep my mind off of Drew.

"Hungry? I'm going to make some lunch," Leland says.

"Yes, starving I haven't eaten since breakfast," I reply following him to the kitchen.

"Still angry at Drew?" Leland inquires.

"Mostly hurt, I really liked him. Mom wouldn't let us date on Earth, she wouldn't really let us get close to anyone, afraid to expose us. I guess I was still kind of angry over Eli deciding he wanted to be with someone else too. I really liked them both," I remark as Leland takes some things from the fridge.

"Why? I mean what was attractive about them to you?" Leland asks.

"Well," I say dragging out the last syllable as I think of my answer, "they were both nice. And, both were physically attractive. I liked the way they looked at me, most of the time, sometimes I felt like all they wanted to do was bite me."

"That seems like it would be pretty normal for a vampire," Leland remarks.

"Yes, I suppose so," I nod.

"Did you like the boy or did you like the attention? From the legends I've heard any sort of vampiric or parasitic being does not mix with a jinn," Leland remarks.

"They did seem like they wanted to bite me a lot. I was always afraid to kiss them very long. Or let them get anywhere near my neck, I felt their fangs more than once. I did like the boys, but the attention was nice too. I don't have to be afraid of someone discovering my powers here."

"And you should feel safe here, including from boys. There are lots of other boys and men at the school. Plenty that won't try and bite you."

"None that seem interested in me," I huff.

"I know that's not true, you're just not paying attention," Leland replies.

We take our food to the table, near as I can tell we have sandwiches, though the bread is bluish, the meat is purple, and the fixings are various colors, and some are multiple colors. We also have what I believe is fruit, although I'm really not sure as everything is food I've never seen before.

"Whom should I be paying attention to then?" I query as I decide whether to try the sandwich or the fruit first.

"Lucas, Sean, Wes, Toby, all have looked at you with interest," Leland replies. He takes a massive bite of his sandwich and I decide to try the fruit first.

The fruit looks strange, but it's good, kind of sweet and sour, a bit like pineapple. "Did you have a mate back home?" I ask. I am curious, but I want to get the subject off my love life as well.

"No, no mate."

"What's your home world like?"

"I can show you after lunch," he replies. We eat in silence; the food is actually pretty good. It looks odd, but the tastes are fairly reminiscent of Earth food. "Come," Leland commands after we clean up.

I follow him into his bedroom, it's small and simple, there's an armchair, a bed, a dresser,typical bedroom furniture. What catches your eye is not the décor but the walls. Every wall is covered in beautiful artwork; drawings, paintings, sketches. Some in grayscale, most in color, some of landscapes or cities, and a few portraits of people.

"These are beautiful, did you do them all?"

"Yes. All people and places I left at home, having them here I don't miss them as much."

"Yeah, it helps that I have Jake here. I do miss my parents though, I have their picture in my bottle. I can't draw or paint at all."

"Do you have other things in your bottle to remind you of home?" Leland inquires.

"Yes, a few."

"May I see?"

"You want to see in my bottle? I've never brought anyone into my bottle," I reply. Leland doesn't say anything, just looks at me, doesn't even blink. Clearly, he won't take no for an answer. "Okay, uh, I guess…I have to hold onto you in order to take you with me," I comment.

Leland holds out his hand to me, I take his hand, think of being in my bottle and we're in. I make light so that we can see before I let go of his hand, half-expecting him to pop out of the bottle. He doesn't, he's still in here and looking around the bottle.

"It's very purple in here," he states. He doesn't sound displeased, really just stating fact, though I still feel the need to defend it.

"It's my favorite color."

"You did all the decorating?"

"Yes, personalizing it and making it to my taste was instinct. Purples, golds, silvers, turquoise, a little green, all colors I like."

"All very regal colors, very much like you," Leland says.

I grin shyly and bite my lip, "You think I'm regal."

"Yes," he replies in the same matter of fact tone as he looks at the photo of my family. "It looks like your family is very loving," he remarks after examining the pictures.

"We are," I smile.

"You're very lucky."

"I know."

"You like to read," Leland remarks looking at the books near my bed.

"Yes, very much, and writing."

"Yes, I've seen in some of the things you've written for class," Leland nods. He's still looking around quietly and I feel the need to say something to fill the silence.

"This is it, small and cozy, my little sanctuary," I comment shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes, it's very nice, very much a piece of you. Would you like to see my sanctuary now? You'll have to take us out of your bottle," Leland says. I take his hand and bring us out my bottle and back to his bedroom. "Hold onto me," Leland tells me as he lifts me up into his arms.

I quickly link my arms around his neck just as he flies straight up. His house is very tall, and as we fly up I see a ceiling over what I believe to be his washroom. I see various ledges and sort of branches as we fly the over six stories to the roof. At the top is a skylight, Leland presses a button, the skylight opens, and we fly out. Leland lands on his roof, there's a bed up here, and he places me on it.

"It's beautiful up here, do you sleep up here?" I question as he sits next to me.

"No, but I do come up here a lot at night. I require very little sleep, on my world it's dark most of the time, so I prefer the night. I come up here to look at the stars, enjoy the night sky," Leland explains.

"Is this the first time you've been away from your world?"

"No, I've traveled before, though I've never been away quite so long. My kind has traveled between worlds for centuries. We're the origin of the gargoyle myth on Earth. We don't turn to stone in the sun, but we did tend to stick to the roofs during the day, watch the sky, from the ground looking up at a castle our skin appeared as stone. When the darkness came, and we would move and fly around the people of the time thought that the statue guardians they had made had come to life."

"Yes, I can see how you would be mistaken for a gargoyle, even now," I comment, and he grins. We fall silent for a few minutes, both looking up at the sky. No stars out it's too early for that, but there are clouds to watch drift past. "It's very beautiful up here, very peaceful," I smile breaking the silence.

"Indeed, I spend much time up here in the air surrounded by sky. When I'm looking at the stars I hardly remember the shield. There are a lot more stars visible from this world than mine, though not as bright as some of ours," he comments. His voice gets soft and sort of wistful at the end, and I know he misses his home.

He looks at the stars, then over at me, I smile, bite my lip. Glancing away briefly, aware that his eyes are on me with intensity. And then, as though possessed by a much braver person, I lean up and in, joining our lips as one. His lips are cold and smooth, much like stone, I begin to part my lips, and then suddenly realize what I'm doing. I pull away, knowing my face is red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," I squeak out in a humiliated whisper before I teleport away. I wasn't thinking about where to go, and the only picture that came into my mind was the treetops. I end up above the treetops of the forest. I start to fall, but manage to stop before I hit the treetops, I to get down to the ground safely by controlling my fall. Not very gracefully however, at least no one is here to witness. Now ashamed, angry at myself and feeling terribly stupid for kissing Leland I begin pacing, internally scolding myself, and fighting back the tears building at the corners of my eyes. All consumed in my anger and shame I hardly notice the world around me or anything in it, so when I turn around to suddenly face Drew I gasp.

"Clare, please we need to talk," Drew begs.

"I don't want to talk to you, I never want to see you again Drew," I spit back angrily. I teleport myself to a nearby branch just to get away. It doesn't work, but I wasn't really thinking. Drew is able to fly, and he does so, hovering just a few feet from me.

"Clare it's not what you th…" he begins, but my rage has boiled over.

Already angry with myself and embarrassed about kissing Leland, seeing Drew sends me over the edge. The fire within me builds, I start to feel my skin get hot.

"LEAVE ME ALONE," I scream at him holding out my hands. Fire comes flying from them right at Drew before I can stop it. I suck in a breath as I watch the fireball going straight at Drew! Before the fireball hits him right in the chest a barrier, in the form of Leland, comes between the two. Leland is totally blocking Drew, unable to see him, and a bit mixed up in my head right now I think I've incinerated Drew.

"Breathe Clare, you must calm down, you're making it storm again," Leland tells me wrapping me in his wings once again to extinguish the flames.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to hurt Drew," I sob. All the tears I was fighting back break free.

"Drew's fine, a little stunned, but unharmed." Leland assures me.

"And you?"

"Fire can't hurt me," he replies.

"Can we go back to your sanctuary?" I question.

"I'll meet you there," he replies in a soft voice.

Still wrapped in his wings I think of sitting on the bed on his roof, close my eyes and teleport myself right there. I lie on my side and wait for Leland.

 **Update soon will pick up from about here, and then will probably jump ahead a bit. Next story to be updated is** _ **Just a Bite**_ **.**


	7. She's Gonna Listen to Her Heart

**Sooooo, this story was a fun experiment, but I'm struggling with it. There's a lot of characters and there were never really any plots. While I like having the supernatural aspect and may do something in the future with supernatural characters this story is running out of steam. It's mostly been about breakups, hookups and relationships which really isn't a story. I have a little more to tell for this story, but unless I get super inspired all of a sudden, I will be surprised if this goes more than ten chapters.**

 **On the plus side whatever comes in second in the poll for what should replace** _ **Swirling Storm Inside**_ **will replace this.** _ **In No Particular City**_ **and** _ **We've Got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts**_ **are the forerunners in that poll. Which means both will likely start around the same time as** _ **Swirling Storm Inside**_ **only has two or three chapters left in it.**

 **Ch. 7 She's Gonna Listen to Her Heart**

 **(CLARE)**

"I didn't mean to hurt him," I say when I feel Leland sit on the bed again.

"I know, he does too, Drew isn't hurt, physically anyway," Leland says putting a hand on my arm. "You just have to learn to control your powers better. You and Winnie are the only two beings at this school with nearly unlimited power. Your emotions are tied to your power, you have to learn control, or you could hurt people without meaning to. It's going to be even harder for you because you've been suppressing your powers since you were little. Winnie has always used her powers, she learned control from the start, you only learned to not use them."

"So, how do I learn control?" I question wiping my eyes.

"There are disciplines you can learn, methods of control for your emotions and your powers. All the teachers here can help you, we've all had to learn ways to cope. Sean and I have had to learn to control our emotions and tempers. I'll talk to him and we can start tomorrow if you like, I think you should rest this evening," Leland tells me.

"Yes, I want to learn. Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I'm not ready to go back to the dorm yet," I request.

"You can stay here as long as you like, I'll let Winnie know you're here," he replies. Leland begins to get up, to fly away I think, but I grab his arm before he can go.

"I'm sorry I kissed you, I don't know what came over me. I haven't been thinking very well today," I apologize. I can't quiet bring myself to look in his eyes though.

I feel his fingers brush under my chin lightly persuading me to look at him. Turning my head slowly to meet his eyes, biting my lip nervously. His shiny silvereyes are kind, he's smiling, and I release a breath.

"No need to apologize for the kiss, I enjoyed it. I'm just sorry you vanished in the middle of it," Leland replies.

Leland still has his fingers under my chin, he leans down and very gently brings our lips together. I close my eyes and don't open them until I feel the wind from his wings, I watch him fly away and lie back with a smile on my face. This morning it felt like my world had come crashing in on me, that the boy I liked had betrayed me and that my heart would never let another boy in like that. One soft, tender kiss from Leland and my heart is fluttering again. I look at the stars waiting for Leland's return, I hear his wings before he gets back to the roof. This time he lies on the bed with me looking up at the stars. We don't say anything, we lie there for a while before my stomach growls.

"Do you want to go to the dining hall for dinner or would you like to eat here?" Leland asks.

"I'd like to eat alone with you if that's alright?"

"Of course, I said you could stay as long as you like. I'll meet you in my kitchen," he says.

He flies down, and I teleport to his kitchen. I help Leland make a simple dinner and we eat at the table mostly in silence. After helping him clean up I decide I'd better head back to the dorm.

"Thanks for dinner, and for letting me stay, I think I'm ready to go back to the dorm."

"You're welcome here any time Clare. I'll speak to Winnie and Sean about discipline training and we can start tomorrow," Leland smiles.

I smile back, think about my room at the dorm and teleport there. It's pretty early on a Saturday evening and both my roommates are out. Probably a good thing, I don't feel much like talking. I set my bottle in its spot and take a nice long shower. I spend the rest of my night reading and thinking about Leland. He's even in my dream that night, but so are Drew and Alli. It's both a good dream and a bad one, I wake up wanting to be with Leland, apparently so much that as I'm thinking about being with him I teleport straight to his bedroom.

"Oops," I remark quietly seeing where I am. Leland opens his eyes and rolls on his side to look at me.

"Good morning, I think you forgot to get dressed," he comments seeing me in my pajamas.

"I didn't mean to actually teleport here, I had just woken up, I'm just gonna go back to my room now," I tell him.

"When you are ready you can return here to have breakfast," Leland tells me.

I smile and think about my room in the dorm teleporting back there. My bottle is right where I left it, Jane and Mia both appear to be asleep, but when I start picking out clothes they both wake up.

"I was wondering when you would come out of the bottle, we heard about Drew, we're sorry Clare," Jane says.

"It's okay, I was really angry yesterday, I almost destroyed the school, and Drew. But, I had a nice night and things are different now, I feel much better."

"You must have fallen into the arms of another boy," Jane grins.

"Not a boy, and more like his wings," I smile.

"Huh?" Mia questions.

"I spent most of yesterday with Leland, we even kissed, twice! I'm going back to his place for breakfast."

"For a girl without much dating experience you sure moved on fast," Mia remarks.

"I haven't moved on exactly. I'm still pretty angry at Drew, and I'm not sure the kisses with Leland meant anything. They were pretty fast and soft kisses. I feel a lot better around Leland though, even better than I had with Drew. Plus, Leland is going to help me learn to control my emotions better, so that I don't accidently destroy the school next time I'm angry," I explain as I begin getting dressed.

"Yeah, that would be good. Didn't you ever get angry at home?" Mia questions.

"Yeah, and there was usually a storm or bad weather or sometimes an electric surge. I didn't always realize it was me, and Mom could usually calm me down. Jake is really good at calming me down too. Of course, I've also never been as angry or felt as betrayed as I did yesterday after finding Drew with Alli. On Earth we moved a lot though, it was hard to make relationships deep enough with people when you only knew them for a few months at a time."

"I can't imagine moving so much," Mia comments.

"It was hard, but that's why I like it here," I reply. I'm now dressed, and I go into the washroom to finish getting ready for the day. Then I grab my bottle securing it to my waist and get ready to teleport. Deciding it's probably impolite to just teleport straight into his living room I teleport right outside his front door and knock.

"You could have just popped in," Leland remarks when he opens the door.

"I didn't want to be rude, and I hadn't meant to teleport into your bedroom this morning," I reply as I step into his house. I already smell breakfast cooking, sausage of some kind I think and something sweet.

"I don't mind, my door is always open, and you may as well just pop yourself in," Leland tells me.

I smile as he closes the front door again, then following him to the kitchen help him with the rest of breakfast. It appears to be the equivalent of pancakes, sausage and fruit on Earth. That is, there are pieces of meat on the griddle that seem to be sausage like, definitely spiced, although more rectangular shaped than round. There's something that looks like berries and melon in various colors and nothing like anything I've seen on Earth. The pancake is more like a large popover really, it's big and fluffy and mostly air. Leland tells me the name, but I can't pronounce it, then he shows me how you poke a hole in it with a fork and drizzle in syrup. I can't pronounce the food, but I sure can eat it, all of it is delicious.

"We'll meet with Sean after breakfast and begin your training," Leland tells me as we eat.

"Good, I'm ready to get started," I smile. We finish breakfast mostly in silence and I help Leland clean up. While we're washing dishes the front door opens and Sean comes in.

"Good timing, I was going to come get you, she's ready to start," Leland tells him.

"Shall we do it here?" Sean questions.

"I was thinking the mountains, quieter there. I'll finish these later let's go find a good spot for training," Leland comments and we walk outside together. "I'll fly ahead and find a good quiet spot, something near the lake, but somewhat isolated," Leland remarks before flying off.

Sean and I walk through the woods, when we come out to the lake we see Leland on a ledge of a cave. He found a cave in one of the far mountains so, Sean and I walk around the lake as far as we can. Sean gets part of the way up the mountains before changing into a wolf and having Leland fly him up. Leland describes the cave to me and I manage to teleport there successfully…on the third try. The first thing he has me do is start a fire, so we can see.

"You have to learn to control your thoughts, and thereby your emotions. We'll start with some techniques to use when you're very angry or upset, things to help you take back control before it's totally lost. Nothing like counting to ten slowly, that may work for humans, but not for us. And, closing your eyes probably not as good for you, if you're thinking about somewhere or someone when you do, and your thoughts are powerful enough it could just backfire on you. I'm not sure deep breaths will work either, so let's try concentration and distraction," Sean comments.

"Have you worked on levitation with Winnie at all?" Leland questions.

"No."

Leland picks up a pebble from the cave floor, holding it in his palm, "Make it levitate."

He doesn't tell me how I'm supposed to make it levitate, but as most of my powers are driven by thought I look at the pebble and think about it lifting from Leland's hand. I have to concentrate on it, picture it clearly, but after a moment I get it to lift from his palm a little.

"Good, of course this will be harder to do if you're in a confrontation with someone. There may also not be something to levitate, but you can always levitate yourself. Keep working on it until you can levitate larger objects on your own. The important thing is to control your thoughts and thus your emotions. Normally, I would say to think about someone or something you really love and makes you happy. Close your eyes and think about them with a few deep breaths. But, again in your case you may just end up teleporting yourself to that person or thing. So, let's work on shifting your thoughts to help quell your emotions," Sean says.

I spend the next few hours with Sean and Leland in the cave working on various semi-meditative techniques. Mostly learning to shift my thinking, so I don't accidentally hurt someone or accidentally destroy something. Leland told me it was pretty common for jinn to do in the past, but as it generally manifestedas a natural disaster it was often blamed on natural disasters.

When Sean's stomach growls we decide to break for lunch. Sean turns back into a wolf and Leland flies him down and across the lake. Once they land I teleport myself to where Sean is, he and I begin walking back toward the school, but Leland decides to fly.

"How come you know all of this?" I ask Sean as we start walking back.

"I've always been pretty hot tempered, as a full-blooded werewolf I retain most of abilities and powers even out of therian form. It got me into a lot of trouble when I was younger. I had to learn to control my thoughts and emotions, so that I wouldn't hurt others. I had to learn a lot of it on my own, but it forced me out into the world which was a good thing."

"I never learned to how to use my powers really, and since our family moved so much we were kind of all we had, we never really fought. We bickered sure, Jake and I would fight over toys or what to eat or something, but that was about it. Anytime I would get really annoyed or angry or sad Mom would tell me to take some time in my bottle. I guess it w…"

"Clare," Drew says stepping out from behind a tree suddenly and cutting me off, "please we need to talk."

I grit my teeth, clench my fists, Sean puts his hand on my shoulder and I remember what they just taught me. I see a branch on the ground, focus on it, make it levitate, and then make it spin, and force a breath out to calm down.

"Very good Clare," Sean smiles before looking at Drew. "I don't think she's ready to talk to you just yet."

"Please Clare it was a mistake, you don't even know what happened, at least hear me out," Drew begs.

"Okay, let's talk," I give in setting the stick down. It was very tempting to hit Drew with it though.

"You want me to stay?" Sean asks.

"No, we'll be okay, thanks Sean," I reply.

"Just remember what you learned," Sean tells me. Then he changes to his therian form and runs off.

"Let's walk," Drew says motioning back into the woods. I follow him, but walk about a foot away from him, concentrating on floating a leaf in front of us, trying to keep my emotions in control. "I know you're mad at me, but you could have talked to me, instead of hooking up with two of our teachers," Drew accuses. My concentration broken the leaf I'd been floating bursts into flames.

"If that's what we're going to talk about I'm teleporting to the dorm right now," I tell him. I feel my skin heating up, my hair blowing as the wind kicks up. _"Control your thoughts Clare, happy thoughts, don't incinerate Drew,"_ I scold myself internally and release a deep breath. "Instead of accusing me of things you know nothing about why don't you explain to me what you were doing with Alli yesterday? I saw you kissing or feeding from her, and neither of those make me feel very good."

"We fed from each other," Drew confesses.

"Why?"

"She…she offered," Drew says scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "She said she would feed from me and then I could feed from her."

"So, all it takes is for a girl to offer to let you feed from her? You're that weak?"

"I'm not the one that ran into the arms of a teacher," Drew shoots back.

"I didn't run to the arms of a teacher Drew," I growl, and the wind picks up again. I force out a breath, looking at pebbles and rocks on the ground, focusing on lifting them up so, I don't lose control. "If not for Leland, Winnie and Sean I probably would have accidentally destroyed the school after I found you with Alli. I was angry Drew, and hurt, very hurt."

"I'm sorry Clare, it was stupid, a moment of weakness and I'd take it back if I could," he says with a pleading tone.

"But, you can't Drew. You fed from her, let her feed from you and no matter how you try and rationalize it that is an intimate act. Nothing is going on with Sean and I, he's simply helping Leland teach me control and focus. Leland and I have kissed, barely and I don't know if there's anything between us or not, but I do know that you and I aren't working. I really like you Drew, and maybe we can be friends, but being together isn't going to work."

Drew looks away and down, sighing heavily and looking back at me. "I understand, I'd like to be friends if we can, I do like you Clare. I'm sorry for what I did, that it ruined my chance with you and, I saw the way Leland looks at you, talks to you, I think there is something there."

I smile at Drew and kiss his cheek before teleporting away, but I don't teleport to the dorm. I need to talk to Leland, especially after what Drew said, so I teleport myself into Leland's living room.

"Hi," he smiles flying down from somewhere up above.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind that I just popped in."

"I told you to just pop in, any time," Leland grins.

"I officially broke things off with Drew. He and Alli fed from each other," I tell Leland looking down at my feet, even know it hurts to think about it. "He admitted it was a mistake, but I can't be with him and worry that he'll feed off any girl that offers it. I know it's instinct and something to survive, but it's still an intimate act. We're going to be friends or try anyway."

"I'm glad you stood up for yourself and knew what you wanted," Leland smiles.

"Yeah, speaking of things I want and standing up for myself I came to talk to you because I wanted to know if the kisses meant something or…" I get cut off when Leland takes me into his arms and joins our lips. Instantly I close my eyes, loop my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," I reply grinning so wide I'm sure my lips are stretching off my face. "I should probably go grab some lunch from the dining hall before they put it away. I never did make it there," I comment after a moment. I want to stay, but I'm afraid to be here too long, and I was here all day yesterday.

"You should return this evening and have dinner with me," Leland says.

"Okay," I smile biting one corner of my lip.

He grins back, seizes my lips again and then flies back up to wherever he was. I think of the dining hall and teleport myself there. Popping in on a table, I still need to work on getting to exact locations. I also happen to pop in right at the table where Jake is eating.

"Sorry everyone, still working on that," I apologize to the table. At least, I didn't end up in anyone's food.

"Oh good, I need to talk to you," Jake comments standing up.

"But, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast and they'll put it away soon," I whine to my brother.

"This won't take long," Jake replies helping me off the table. We leave the dining hall and go out to the hallway, walking a short distance until we're away from everyone.

"Are you dating a teacher?" Jake questions.

"I'm not sure what we are really, but I like kissing him. And, we're allowed to date the teachers here remember?"

"I know, Emma's been dating Johnnyfor the last few weeks, but you're my sister."

"At least, I don't have to worry about Leland feeding off some other girl."

"Yeah, I heard about Drew too, I'd offer to hurt him, but you could do more to him than I could."

"We talked, we're going to try and be friends."

"Just be careful okay?"

"I will, can I eat now?"

Jake sighs and nods, we start to walk back to the dining hall, but I grab his arm and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for always looking out for me, even though I could turn you to stone if I wanted."

Jake laughs and puts his arm around me, we enter the dining hall again, he returns to his table and I finally get some lunch.

 **(ANYA)**

"Hey Anya," Drew calls to me as we're leaving our smithing and metallurgy class. I stop in the hallway and wait for him. "You want to go out tonight? We could have a picnic by the lake?" Drew asks.

It's been three weekssince his breakup with Clare, she was now dating Leland and they were happy. Drew was pretty miserable for a week, and then he was kind of flirting with all the single girls, but in the last week he and I had been flirting a lot.

"I'd like that," I grin, "pick me up from the dorm at six."

Drew flashes me that gorgeous grin of his before going off to his next class. My last class is fashion with Paige, I like Paige and it's probably my favorite class.

"Drew finally asked me out," I tell Holly J and Fiona when I get into class and sit at my desk. I notice Becky turn in her chair and glare at me. It's no secret that as soon as Drew and Clare were no longer together she wanted him, but he's shown no interest in the kelpie.

"It's about time, you two have been flirting for weeks and Clare clearly moved on," Holly J comments.

"So, what are you going to do?" Fiona asks.

"Picnic by the lake tonight," I smile.

When school is done Fiona and Holly J return to my room with me and help me get ready for my date. Just before six Maya comes up to tell me that Drew is here.

"You look great," Drew grins when I open the front door.

"Thanks, so do you," I smile back.

"I have our food, and everything else, shall we?" He asks offering me his arm.

I smile and link my arm with his, we walk through the woods a little while before coming to a serene and quiet part of the lake. Drew and I spread out the blanket, he sets down the picnic basket and starts bringing out food. We eat and talk a little, watching the lake and the setting suns. When it's dusk I can hear the lake stirring softly, creatures swimming, probably looking for food, but I can't see any. I'm done eating and push the trash away, so I can spread out on the blanket.

"You look so beautiful right now," Drew smiles.

"I do?"

"Amazingly," he grins before leaning over and joining our lips.

I grip the back of his neck, my lips parting slightly, he runs his fingers into my hair. Drew's tongue probes between his lips, seeking access, just as I'm about to open my mouth further we both get hit by a huge splash. We break apart drenched and laughing.

"I wonder what that was?" I question.

"I don't know, I haven't seen too many of the lake creatures, but I'm not in any of the water classes. We might still be able to see it," Drew comments standing up and taking my hand.

He pulls me to the edge of the lake and we peer down, trying to see into the dark water in the fading light. Suddenly, there's a tail out of the water, a large splash hits Drew he turns away from it, our hands loosening their grip. The tail hits me in the legs and I fall, next thing I know I'm being pulled under the water. I try to see who has hold of me, but the water is too dark, I struggle to get free, but it's no use. I'm a mountain nymph, we like rock, maybe a shallow river or waterfall, but I don't even know how to swim, and I can feel the air I'm trying to hold onto fading fast…

 **I know I'm mean, but hey I'm not ending the story here. As I said there's still some story left. The next update will pick up from herein Drew's pov. Then we'll be jumping ahead a little to winter. Next story to be updated is** _ **Best thing that Never Happened.**_


End file.
